Within Castle Walls
by Skies-Shall-Rain
Summary: AU. The life of a Tamaranian princess is turned upside down when she discovers she has been engaged to a knight of England for political reasons. When the knight comes to stay at her castle so the pair can meet, will her preconceived notions hold true?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! I'm Skies-Shall-Fall, but you can just call me Skies. This is my first story, but I've been a dedicated reader of fanfictions for quite some time, and I would prefer to not post that in my summary. I'm in high school, so please don't expect a continual stream of updates. I don't read comic books, so don't expect accuracy, either. I just pick up things from the fanfics I read online. I'm not really an expert on medieval times either, so if something seems odd, that would just be my ignorance of chivalry and tradition. Anyways, I had this idea...and I'd like to share it. If it gets confusing, bear with me as I try to explain. Here's a list of characters, aliases, and positions. **

**Starfire—Koriand'r Razovanhi—Princess of Tamaran, Second Heir to the Throne**

**Blackfire—Komand'r Razovanhi—Princess of Tamaran, Heir Apparent to the Throne**

**Robin—Richard Grayson—Knight of England**

**Raven—Rachel Roth—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Koriand'r**

**Beast Boy—Garfield Logan—Page to Sir Richard Grayson**

**Cyborg—Victor Stone—Chef apprentice at Capital castle**

**Bumble Bee—Karen Beecher—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Koriand'r**

**Argent—Antonia Monetti—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Koriand'r**

**Kole—Krystal Mason—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Koriand'r**

**Jinx—Jennifer Hexx—Servant at Capital Castle**

**Kid Flash—Wally West—Knight of Tamaran**

**Hot Spot—Isaiah Crockett—Servant at Capital Castle**

**Jericho—Jericho Wilson—Servant at Capital Castle**

**Aqualad—Garth Neptune—Servant at Capital Castle**

**Speedy—Roy Harper—Page to Sir Richard Grayson**

**Kitten—Katherine Mothe—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Komand'r**

**Terra—Tara Markov—Lady-in-waiting to Princess Komand'r**

**Galfore—Galfore Razovanhi—Regent of Tamaran**

**Trigon—Lucifer Roth—King of Azarath**

**Arella—Columbia Roth—Queen of Azarath**

**Batman—Bruce Wayne—Prince of England, Second Heir to the Throne**

**Alfred—Alfred—Servant of Prince Bruce Wayne and Sir Richard Grayson**

**If I add a new character, I'll put them in the A/N before that chapter. Oh and just a note about Tamaran:**

**Tamaran is a small island country, off the coast of England. Its capital consists of a large city and the castle, Capital Castle, where the royal family lives. Servants, pages, knights, and ladies-in-waiting are hardly ever Tamaranian, and gender is not a determining factor for servants. The king and queen were assassinated years ago, but it will be two years before Princess Komand'r is eighteen and able to take the throne from her uncle, the regent. Princess Koriand'r, age fifteen and arguably a far more suitable candidate for queen, is beloved by the people and her uncle. Galfore would very much like to see Koriand'r married and with child so perhaps her descendants will rule Tamaran instead of her sister's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own anything except my life. **

* * *

><p>Princess Koriand'r was having a wonderful day. She had gone outside to see the horses in the stables, walked in the beautiful palace gardens, chatted with the servants, had a glorious bath, and was currently having a very stimulating conversation with her favorite lady in waiting and very good friend, Rachel Roth.<p>

"So tell me Rachel, if Azarathians do not believe in emotion, how do you gain friends and enemies?" she asked, quite puzzled. Her violet-haired companion shook her head and chuckled.

"That's not it, Kori. We have emotions; we just don't show them for fear of harming ourselves and those around us. Bad things happen if an Azarathian gets emotional."

"Then you cannot fall in love, or hate?"

"We can feel anything...we just cannot act on those feelings, express them to anyone."

"But why?"

"It's just not good. The people of Azarath have always controlled their emotions, but it wasn't actually a law until m—Lucifer ascended to the throne. If he caught anyone expressing emotion, they would be...severely punished," Rachel's hand began to drift subconsciously to her left hip, but she stilled herself. Kori still noticed.

"How? How did he punish you?" she asked innocently. Rachel looked away.

"He branded us with his signs, everywhere. They appear and burn when we express the emotion we were punished for."

"That is most terrible!" Kori exclaimed. "This Lucifer is a cruel being!"

"He is. He even had the nerve to forcibly take a woman of Azarath, Columbia, for his own queen."

"I am sorry I asked. Please forgive me," Kori apologized. Rachel chuckled.

"Me? Forgive you? I'm your servant. I'm not allowed to be angry with you," Rachel chuckled. Then a knock came at the door, and she regained her composure and started trying to look busy.

"Come in!" Kori called politely. The door opened to reveal her uncle Galfore.

"Please leave us, servant," Galfore said crisply, his eyes bearing no dislike for Rachel. She simply nodded and curtsied her way out of Kori's chambers, leaving the regent and princess to speak in private.

"Dearest little bungorf, how are you this fine day?"

"Most wonderful, Uncle Galfore. What calls you to visit me?" Kori asked. Galfore took both of her hands in his and sat on her bed.

"Kori...you must understand that I have no trust and very little love for your sister. Her spawn should not be permitted to ascend to the throne, lest she raise them to be like her. Do you understand?" Kori nodded.

"But what has this to do with me?"

"I have been in contact with a Prince of England for some time now, by way of falcon. His son is a knight of your age, and through a union of marriage, two royal lines of two great countries would be united. Your sister, being unengaged, would have to abdicate her future children's claim to the throne. Your children, Kori, not hers," Galfore said. Kori stood up, tearing her hands from her uncle's.

"So...you would marry me off to this knight? For the sole purpose that I would breed with him, like some animal? Tamaranian culture says we should marry for love!" Kori exclaimed, outraged.

"I know, Koriand'r. The knight is traveling to the castle to meet you. He will arrive by the full moon. I know you are distraught, dear one, as am I. But you must think of what is best for Tamaran, for our people."

"But Uncle, am I not a person too?" Kori asked quietly.

"Kori—" he began, trying to caress her face.

"Go," she commanded sharply, turning her head away and clenching her fists. "Go take care of your people," she stared at her lush velvet curtains of purple, fighting the tears forming in her eyes. Her uncle's heave footsteps plodded out and the door slammed. After a moment, Kori raised her head. "Rachel?" she called hesitantly. The door opened and the Azarathian girl stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Go fetch my other servants. I require the assistance of all of you," Kori commanded curtly. Rachel nodded and closed the door quietly.

Then Kori collapsed on her bed and cried.

* * *

><p>Sir Richard Grayson rode silently on his black stallion, Nightwing. His white stallion with the queer reddish blaze in the shape of a flying bird on his forehead, Robin, was plodding along behind. Richard was trekking across England with his two best pages, Garfield and Roy, because his father had engaged him to some exotic princes. There was a ship waiting at some harbor or whatever that would take him to the island country. Richard heard the pages chattering excitedly, but didn't talk to them.<p>

"I heard Tamaran's got people from every country!" Roy hissed.

"Dude! I hear Tamaranians are the best warriors in the world!" Garfield countered.

"Oh yeah? I hear they have no whites in their eyes so they can travel more secretly!"

"I hear the heir to the throne murdered her own parents!"

"I hear they rescued some Azarathians when Lucifer took over!"

"I hear they have an Atlantean!"

"I hear—"

"ENOUGH!" Richard yelled, a vein on his forehead throbbing. "There's the boat. Let's hurry; the Tamaranians are expecting us by the full moon. We have to row all night."

"You just wanna meet your princess!" Garfield teased.

"I just don't want to be late," Richard corrected, urging Nightwing onboard. Garfield started to look a little green when he was on the boat.

"Uh, maybe I should stay here..."

"Don't you want to go to Tamaran?" Richard asked. Roy smirked and Garfield gulped.

"Uhh..."

"Just go below deck and get some sleep, Gar. You'll need it," Richard said, his eyes softening. Gar hurried down, stumbling every so often. Roy chuckled and followed. Richard stayed on the deck the whole night, sleeping under the stars.

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!"<p>

The cry awoke Richard, and he sat up quickly. Roy was out on deck in an instant, followed by a shaky Gar. The three waited in silence until the ship was docked. Then Richard and Roy walked off in a very dignified manner while Gar stumbled like a drunkard in a tavern. As soon as he reached the ground, he collapsed on his hands and knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

"Oh sweet stable ground, love of my life! Why hast thou abandoned me to suffer?" Gar sobbed. Richard and Roy gave him disturbed looks. None of them noticed the girl until she cleared her throat.

"If you're finished professing your love to the ground, I'm supposed to be your escort to Capital Castle," she said. Richard and Roy whipped their heads around to stare at her, and Gar looked up from the ground. She was short, and clearly Azarathian with the trademark violet hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair cut to her shoulders, and a red gem was embedded in her forehead. She was clad simply in a black dress and navy cloak that accentuated her figure nicely.

"Told you they had Azarathians!" Roy hissed to Gar.

"I assume you are the knight, since you aren't whispering or on the ground?" the girl asked Richard emotionlessly. Richard gave a curt nod.

"Sir Richard Grayson of England. These are my pages, Roy Harper and Garfield Logan," Richard introduced himself and his companions. The girl gave a faint nod.

"Follow me then, Sir Richard," she ordered, hurrying towards the distant castle. Richard mounted Robin and followed, allowing Roy to lead Nightwing and Gar to scramble off the ground and follow.

"This is so cool!" Gar hissed, taking in the foreign landscape. The girl ignored him completely, talking only to Richard.

"I assume you are here regarding your own engagement to Princess Koriand'r Razovanhi. Son of a Prince of England and therefore an heir to the throne, correct?"

"That's right," Richard answered.

"Kneel as soon as she is introduced, and rise when ordered. Your pages will remain kneeling the entire time," she informed them.

"Thanks. And who are you again?" Richard asked.

"Just one of the Princess' ladies in waiting."

"Do you have a name?"

"It's not important," she said simply, pushing open the doors of the castle. Two boys and a girl hurried forward. One boy had dark skin and eyes, and the other had curly blonde hair and green eyes, while the girl's pink hair, pale skin, and pink cat eyes made her an easily recognizable figure. The boys bowed and the girl gave a stiff curtsy. "They'll take your horses to the stables," the Azarathian explained, giving Richard a blatant hint to dismount. The boys each took one of the horses and the girl led them all out of sight. Then the Azarathian waved Richard, Roy, and Gar into the castle and closed the doors behind them.

After following their guide down long hallways, up magnificent staircases, and through many doors, the three guests stood before a huge set of doors guarded by two red-haired men with green eyes. The girl hesitated before the door.

"Remember what I told you. Be polite, kneel, and you two, stay kneeling," she ordered, giving the doors a gentle push. They swung open smoothly at her touch and she strode confidently in, followed by Richard and his pages. Richard wondered what could possibly await him in here, then he saw the girl.

She had beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back in luscious waves, and orange-tan skin that glowed in the firelight. Her eyes were sparkling green, with black pupils and pale green whites. Her expression was dreamy, as though she was off in her own world far away. She was adorned in a strapless purple gown that hugged her upper body nicely before turning loose at her hips and flowing down to meet the floor. Silver gloves reached up to her shoulders, and a raw emerald pendant on a fine silver chain hung around her neck. Richard's mind went numb, and he barely managed to kneel, aware of his pages doing the same. Their Azarathian guide hurried to the red-haired girl's side and stood slightly behind her, fading into the background before Richard's eyes. It was as though the red-haired girl was a torch in the night and he was a moth, drawn to her entrancing, beautiful flames.

"Welcome, Sir Richard Grayson of England, son of Prince Bruce Wayne, Second Heir to the Throne of England. You may rise," a voice boomed. Richard stood, trying to appear graceful and powerful, and turned to see who had spoken. A very large, bearded man who greatly resembled the red-haired girl sat in a golden throne. The seat beside him was empty. Remembering what he had learned about Tamaran, Richard understood immediately who he was facing; Galfore Razovanhi, regent of Tamaran.

"My father sends his regards and hopes the future of Tamaran will be prosperous, aided by his hand," Richard replied in the polite manner taught to him by his servant, Alfred.

"Let us hope so. Allow me to introduce my niece, Princess Koriand'r Razovanhi, Second Heir to the Throne of Tamaran," the man gestured to the red-haired beauty who had stolen Richard's breath. "Your father and I have arranged a marriage union between the two of you for political purposes. You will stay on Tamaran and, if you find each other favorable, the marriage will be on Tamaran. I trust this is not an issue?"

"It is not, Your Regal Sir," Richard recalled the correct way to address a regent of Tamaran.

"Good. I believe you will find your rooms to your liking. Miss Roth, show them out," Galfore ordered. The Azarathian curtsied and hurried to a side door. Richard understood what this meant.

His audience with the Tamaranian regent was over.

* * *

><p>Richard walked in silence, trying to take in the Tamaranian castle. Gar, however, had no such intentions. Richard sighed and resigned himself to listening but not speaking.<p>

"So what's your first name?" Gar was prodding their guide. The girl remained silent. "What letter does it start with?"

"Leave me alone."

"Does it start with an A?"

"Do you have an off button?"

"B?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"C?"

"How about mute? Can I put you on mute?"

"D?"

"Just shut up."

"E?"

"Your stupidity is irritating."

"H?"

"You realize you skipped two letters?"

"L?"

"You are a moron."

"R?"

"..."

"Ha! It starts with an R!" Gar cheered, the girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"What's the second letter? A?"

"..."

"Ha!"

"That's it!" the girl snapped, whirling on him and reaching for his throat.

"Rachel! Leave him alone, he's probably not worth it and you know what happens if you get too angry!" a black girl shouted from down the corridor. The Azarathian froze, a vein on her head throbbing.

"Ha! Your name's Rachel! Rachel Roth! I found out! I—oomph!" Gar's gloating was cut off by a helmet on a suit of armor mysteriously flying into his face. He collapsed on the ground, the sat up and groaned. "What the heck...?"

"_Rachel!_" the black girl scolded. "We've talked about this! You cannot go around doing things like that! Although he did kinda deserve it..."

"Hey!" Gar protested from the floor. The black girl walked over and hauled him up, then put the helmet back in its proper place.

"Karen Beecher, I'm a lady in waiting like Rachel," the black girl said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance—" Roy began.

"Save it," Karen snapped. Roy pulled back.

"Touchy."

"You are."

"Ooh! Burn!" Gar exclaimed. Roy made a face at him.

"These are your chambers," Rachel said bluntly. "One for the knight, one for each page," she handed each of them keys. Well, she threw Gar's in his face.

"Wow," was all Richard could say when he looked at his chambers. They were huge, luxurious. When he glanced into Roy's room, he realized his pages had gotten pretty much the exact same thing.

"There are a few servants coming up here now; one for each page and two for the knight. Please treat them with respect," Rachel interrupted the admiration of the rooms.

"What about you?" Richard asked.

"I'll be with Kori, unless she sends me to assist you."

"You sent for us?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to see four young servants standing uncomfortably in the corridor; the three from earlier and...

"Dude! It's an Atlantean!" Gar whispered, tugging on Roy's sleeve.

"The name's Garth Neptune," the Atlantean said, crossing his arms.

"And you're going to go serve Roy Harper," Rachel said in a slightly teasing tone. Roy raised his hand, and Garth nodded in his direction. "Isaiah, go with Garfield."

"Hey! It's _Gar!_" Gar corrected her.

"Whatever. Jericho, Jenny, you two stay with Sir Richard...he's the most respectful," Rachel said, eyeing Gar and Roy with distaste.

"We're off to Kori. Later," Karen said as she and Rachel headed down the corridor.

"What did she mean, 'most respectful?'" Gar asked in a hurt tone.

"Probably that you've already gotten on her bad side, and Roy flirts with every girl he sees," Richard pointed out. Sure enough, Roy was walking up to the pink-haired servant, ignoring Garth's restraining hold and muttered warning.

"Hey gorgeous, think you could step into my chambers for a bit?" Roy asked her. The other servants winced, and the blonde boy covered his eyes. The girl's face turned red.

"Jenny, don't—" Garth tried to say.

"Shh! This could be funny!" the dark skinned servant interrupted.

"You, Isaiah, are an idiot," Garth muttered.

"Hey Jericho, who do you put your money on?" Isaiah asked. The blonde boy pointed at the girl. "Yeah, Jenny can so kick his puny butt," Isaiah agreed.

"I work with idiots," Garth muttered, staring at the ceiling as though it could help him.

"I need an answer, baby. How about yes?" Roy prodded. Jericho backed away and covered his eyes again, Garth winced, and Isaiah grinned mischievously. Jenny's eyes flashed in anger, and Roy was suddenly stumbling backwards with the impression of a fist on his face and a stunned expression. Jenny proceeded to kick him hard in the chest, and Garth and Isaiah conveniently had to step out of the way to examine a tapestry, allowing Roy to fall to the ground, where Jenny planted her foot on his stomach.

"Leave me alone," she hissed threateningly. Roy nodded in fear, and Jenny started to walk away. Then she turned and gave him a kick in a very...painful place, just for good measure. All the guys winced, except Jericho, who was still covering his eyes. Richard stared in shock at the slim servant girl dressed in boy's clothes who had just taken down one of his best pages.

"You're cool to look, Jericho," Isaiah said. Jericho uncovered his eyes and grinned at the sight of Roy on the ground. He glanced at Isaiah and pointed at Roy, then Garth, nodded, pointed at Jenny, and shook his head. "You're right; he really should have taken Garth's advice and just left her alone," Isaiah agreed with the unspoken words.

"Uh, why didn't he just say that?" Gar asked. Isaiah, Garth, and Jenny looked at Jericho uncertainly. Jericho just nodded and pulled down his collar a bit, pointing at a thin white scar. He pantomimed a knife slash, then gestured to his throat again. Richard understood instantly, but Gar didn't. "Huh?"

"When he was young, his throat was cut by a knife," Jenny translated. "He's mute."

* * *

><p>Kori lay on her bed, thinking about the knight she had been introduced to earlier and listening to her servants gossiping, mostly about the visitors. Kori just couldn't get her mind off of his spiky black hair, his well-muscled figure, the well-educated way he had conversed with her uncle, how wonderful his sword had looked at his side, his knowledge of Tamaranian customs—most likely courtesy of Rachel—and how well he executed them, and most of all, those deep, sparkling, mysterious, icy, wonderful blue eyes.<p>

"Did you _see _the knight?" Toni was currently gasping.

"Of course I saw him. I saved one of his pages from Rachel," Karen said proudly.

"He's from England. England! Ooh..." Krystal sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to have a go at any one of them!" Toni said with a grin.

"Toni!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you, Krys? I mean, they all have their physical attractions," Karen said. Rachel rolled her eyes, and Kori knew why; more likely than not, Karen was going to repeat herself for the hundredth time. "The knight has hair blacker than the night and eyes as blue as the sky, and he's so muscular it's unreal. One of the pages is a little taller but just as defined, and has red hair and dark blue eyes, like a lake in the moonlight. The other page is shorter, with a little less muscle but an adorable face, perfectly messy blonde hair, and eyes like the forest at dawn," Karen said in an adoring tone. Toni and Krystal sighed dreamily, and Kori giggled. Rachel had successfully pantomimed the entire thing, word for word and action for action, behind Karen's back. The other girls were too far gone in fantasies to notice, but Kori was giggling up a storm.

"What's so funny Kori?" Toni asked accusingly.

"Oh nothing...just your predictably repetitive conversation," she giggled. "You know, about the knight with hair blacker than the night, and his two pages, one with eyes like a lake in the moonlight and the other with perfectly messy blonde hair," she quoted. Karen flushed red in embarrassment and, before you could say "zorkaberry pudding," three pillows flew at Kori. This started a glorious pillow fight, which Rachel won, waiting until Kori had beaten the rebellion into submission to nail the princess with a particularly large pillow. The room erupted in laughter, and Rachel was crowned Queen of the Pillows by Kori, who symbolically threw feathers from a broken pillow all over the Azarathian before crowning her with one of the many tiaras strewn throughout the room. This resulted in more laughter; the most joy Kori had felt all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey please review with wonderful constructive criticism and tell me what you think. And before you say anything, yes, I know what I said about Azarathian emotions, and that Rachel showed happiness in the pillow fight, and anger towards Gar, but all will be explained so don't get your feathers in a knot! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! And first, before I do _anything_ else, I would like to reply to my reviewers:**

**bearrose: I'm glad you liked it :) congratulations on being the first reviewer of my first story, and therefore my first reviewer! Yippee! Please accept this cyber-plaque that commemorates your amazeingness.**

**Michelle Anders: Thanks for the name tips on Kole and Jericho. I've changed them, and I'm very grateful to be getting some help. And yes, I decided to leave Tamaranian names truly Tamaranian, because this is set on Tamaran when knights still existed, so my judgement fell to using traditional Tanaranian names, mixed with a made-up last name. And I may include Cheshire later on...I love Speedy/Cheshire too :). But then again, I am planning a sequel...just saying, I love Speedy/Cheshire, so any other Speedy pairs in this fic will definitely be destroyed in its sequel. Actually I have the plot all down...I think I might have Cheshire pop up near the end, and be breaking Speedy and _ up in the sequel. So in a roundabout way, there's the answer :)**

**Star of Airdrie: Thank you, I try very hard to keep a decent structure up through the whole story. And you're right, the horse Robin would look weird...but every story needs a few quirky things, and he is one of them. Your review put a smile on my face, actually, since I've actually read some of your stories, enjoyed them very much, and plan to review them when I can find the time. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Star-Speckled Dragon: Why thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)**

**RhianE: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I dearly hope that you continue to enjoy the story until the final word.**

**ThomasaT: I'm glad you liked it. Which parts were you confused on? Just ask, and I'll be happy to explain. **

**bookiehere: Thank you! And here's chapter 2.**

**Oh and just so you know, all ye non-reviewing readers, you don't need an account to review. It's set so account-less people and lazy people can review anyways! Yes I'm hyper. No I'm probably not going to calm down.**

**Disclaimer: Okay class, let's write this out fifty times so you all learn it: Skies does not own Teen Titans Skies does not own Teen Titans Skies does not own Teen Titans…**

* * *

><p>Kori awoke early the next morning to the beautiful melody of birdsong. She began to think of what a wonderful day it was certain to be…then she remembered that her <em>betrothed<em> was staying in the castle. She shuddered to think of it: she, a proud Tamaranian princess, sold off to some knight like a prized beast at a fair. Yawning, she walked onto her spacious balcony and watched the sun rise on the horizon. Soon after it had cleared the treetops of the Royal Forest, her four ladies-in-waiting hurried in. Kori turned away from the pink-tinged scenery and reentered her chambers.

"Kori! A breakfast feast has been announced to celebrate the arrival of your betrothed, and it shall commence shortly!" gasped Krystal, while Toni hurried to search through Kori's gowns.

"No…no…definite no…where in the bloody name of all that's good did you get this?...no…no…no…perfect!" she exclaimed, holding up a dress while Kori scowled at the pile of discarded clothing that was now heaped on her floor. Her friends hurried to help her undress from her nightclothes, then Toni and Karen slid the new gown onto her slim body while Rachel and Kole hunted for jewelry and shoes. Once she was fully dressed, Kori examined herself in the mirror. A pale silver gown with short sleeves, a lace-up front, and a slightly ruffled skirt adorned the majority of her body, with her raw emerald necklace, a bracelet of twisted silver, an elegant silver tiara, and delicate crystal shoes composed the rest of her outfit.

"Really?" Kori sighed. They had made her look beautiful, and the last thing she wanted was to impress the knight she was supposed to marry. She attempted to undress.

"No time; we have to get down to the Banquet Hall!" Kole protested, helping Karen pull the princess out by the arms while Toni and Rachel shoved from behind. This mode of transportation continued until they arrived at a case of crystal stairs, at which point Kori shoved her friends away. She _would_ arrive in a dignified fashion, even if she did regard the English visitors as nuisances. Said nuisances were currently seated near the head of the table, in quite a distinguished way. Kori sat down in her seat, rather stiffly as it was beside Sir Richard.

_He might be handsome_, she thought, _but he's not going to win my heart._

"Breakfast, compliments of the chef!" a rather well-muscled, dark-skinned boy announced with a broad grin. Kori smiled at him, and he gave her a quick wink. Victor Stone was Kori's childhood friend; they had grown up together in the castle, and had often plotted raids into the well-stocked kitchens. Kori glanced around the table and found another face she recognized: Wallace West, Tamaran's youngest (and swiftest) knight, was seated across the round table, slightly diagonal to Kori. Wally was well-known for his quick reflexes, which had earned him a rapid promotion to knighthood. Kori's attention was suddenly drawn to the doors of the kitchen, where servants were bringing the food. She recognized a few familiar faces among them: Jenny, who she wished was a lady-in-waiting; Garth, the sole Atlantean; Joseph, ever-silent; and Isaiah, who always had a mischievous scheme prepared in his mind. Gazing about the table, she noticed her ladies-in-waiting deep in conversation. Isaiah interrupted them, and Kori saw his mouth move. Toni's face flushed red and she snapped out a reply, causing Isaiah's shoulders to shake in a chuckle as he continued to lay out food. Kori's curiosity only intensified as Joseph approached and made a few hand gestures, which Kori could not quite make out. The girls nodded and Toni appeared to calm down, returning to conversation once Joseph went on around the table. Kori wondered what had gone on, until a voice made her jump.

"Princess Koriand'r, may I respectfully inquire as to why you have been so politely ignoring me?" came a masculine voice from her right. She turned her head to find herself lost in Richard's eyes.

_I will not stare I will not stare I will not stare..._ "I have been most interested in the affairs of my friends," she answered cooly. _Good job._

"I could be your friend, too, if you give me a chance."

"We are not meant to be friends, Sir Richard."

"Well, we have to start somewhere."

"We are supposed to start at the marriage ceremony."

"But what good's marriage if you don't know who you're in love with?" Richard asked with a warm smile. Kori felt herself melt.

_No! Bad Koriand'r! Stay focused stay focused stay focused..._ "Impressive statement."

"I would have thought you would consider it the same way."

"My uncle merely wishes me to produce an heir as swiftly as possible."

"Well, he'll get an heir when you're ready to give an heir," Richard gave another winning smile. Kori groaned inwardly.

_Why is he so handsome? Think of ugly things! The fields after a storm, dungeons, blank stones...my his eyes are blue...ugly things!_

"Princess Koriand'r? Are you alright?" Richard asked concernedly. Kori realized that she must have been wearing the oddest expression.

"Fine, fine. Just...feeling a bit ill, that's all."

"Perhaps you should get some rest?" Richard suggested.

'Why is he so sweet?'

"Kori! Be a dear and introduce me to your handsome new friend," a feminine voice called from about seven seats to the right of Kori, far enough so that the speaker's long, straight black hair and angled, glittering purple eyes could be seen. Kori's nose instinctively wrinkled slightly with distaste.

"Sister, this is Sir Richard Grayson of England. He is to be my husband, should we find favor in each other. Sir Richard, this is my sister, Princess Komand'r Razovanhi," Kori used mostly formal introductions.

"Oh, the baby's growing up after all!" Koma teased. Kori set her jaw; Koma was bullying her. Again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Richard said politely, although Kori felt his gaze resting on her instead of Koma. Her cheeks grew warm under his stare, and she began to feel uncomfortable. Why was he still looking at her? Koma was older, prettier, and leaning over the table a little too far (much to the delight of many other males in the room) and yet he still watched her, the young, modest sister.

_Why?_

"Why what?" Richard asked in confusion. Kori's face burned even more as she realized she must have been thinking out loud.

"Why is there no sauce for this fruthelskr? It is not meant to be eaten without sauce," she covered her mistake by pointing out the flaw in the delicious amber pastry with its blue cream filling.

"I'm sure it's just a mix-up. The chefs have probably worked hard to get this feast on the table," Richard said. Kori sighed, relieved. He had believed her.

* * *

><p>"So what was up with the feast?" Kori asked her ladies-in-waiting as they sat in the Princess' chambers.<p>

"Isaiah being Isaiah," Rachel answered curtly. Kori raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"He came over and said the food was hot and good, just like Toni," Karen clarified. Toni turned red.

"Then she told him exactly what he was. It wasn't very nice," Kole chuckled.

"And Joseph came over to apologize...kind of," Rachel finished. Kori nodded, satisfied.

"So how was your meal, with Sir Richard of England?" Karen asked. Kori felt a faint blush creeping up.

"It was a delicious meal, except the fruthelskr had no sauce."

"Yes yes, but how was the company?" Toni pressed. Kori gave in.

"Sir Richard was very kind and courteous, and Koma was very...Koma," Kori explained. Her friends nodded for a moment, then froze as her words sank in.

"Wait,_ Koma_?" Karen, Toni, and Kole shrieked. Kori nodded.

"She was simply being herself. But I do wish she would leave my life alone," Kori added the second sentence as an afterthought to the first.

"If she did that, wouldn't she stop being Koma?" Rachel asked, raising one eyebrow. The rest of the girls burst into laughter, but Rachel hardly smirked.

"Hey Rachel! Why aren't you laughing at your own joke?" Kole asked in confusion.

"The last time I expressed amusement and joy, I was punished greatly. I'd rather not go through that again."

"But...you were not in any pain at the time," Kori said, bewildered. Rachel looked away.

"It was...delayed. I almost passed out in my chambers before going to bed last night," Rachel's eyes became blank at the memory of such torture.

"Oh," Kole said softly. After a moment, Toni pulled Rachel into a gentle hug. The Azarathian stiffened, but when Kole and Karen decided to make it a group hug, she gingerly began to hug back. Kori joined in as well, and they ended up having a part-tearful, part-joyful, part-emotionless hug festival, trying to take away the burden of pain.

* * *

><p>Richard had grown weary of being separated from his horses, so he asked Joseph and Jenny to take him to the stables. He never <em>ordered<em> them to do anything; he and Bruce had never ordered Alfred around. Why would he treat these servants any differently?

"Here are the stables, Sir Richard," Jenny said politely.

"Thank you, Jenny. And for the fiftieth time, please, call me Richard."

"As you wish, Sir Richard," she answered with a smirk. Richard sighed heavily and walked into the stables, only to collide with a tall, red-haired boy.

"Sorry, didn't see you there!" the blue-eyed stranger chirped. "You're that knight chap from England, right? I'm Wally. Wally West. Pleasure to meet you."

"Sir Wallace, weren't you going somewhere?" Jenny asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Right. Of course. Maybe I could show you the good riding spots sometime?" Wally suggested to Richard. Before he could formulate a reply, the Tamaranian knight was gone.

"Show-off," Jenny mumbled. Joseph rolled his eyes and, when Jenny wasn't looking, pointed at the girl and made a gesture that seemed to represent hypocrisy. Richard silenced the chuckle welling up from his chest and walked over to Robin's stall. The horse snorted and nosed Richard's hair.

"Hey Rob," Richard said, patting the horse's nose and eliciting a soft whinny of delight. "What have you been up to, my friend?"

"He's a wonderful horse, you know. All of us have fallen in love with him," called a stable boy. Richard smiled; he wasn't surprised. Hearing a snicker, he turned to find that Jenny was the source. Beside her, Joseph was overtaken by a fit of silent laughter. Richard crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?" he asked crossly. Bearing the brunt of a joke at his own expense did not appeal to the knight at all.

"Your hair…it looks terrible!" Jenny teased. Richard scowled at her. Then the whole stable had a good laugh, and Richard just had to chuckle when Robin added to the merriment with a whinny, sounding so much like a laugh that Joseph fell to the floor, unable to bear so much hilarity.

* * *

><p>While wandering the castle, admittedly lost, Richard thought he heard a sound just through a bronze door that was embossed with roses. Hoping that it was a person who could tell him where he was, he pushed open the doors and found himself quite at a loss for words, as the palace gardens were more striking than he could have ever imagined. The red brick path, inlaid with the occasional crystal or brick of precious metal, wound through the lush foliage and coiled about on itself until it became a labyrinth. Richard strolled in various directions, turning this way and that in the dense flora. When he had completely lost all sense of direction, he found himself at a simple gray stone fountain, fashioned in an elegant, three-tiered shape, with swans, songbirds, and roses made of stone all spouting water into the deep basin. Richard saw that the bricks here were laid out in a spiral to become a wide circle, with paths leading in from all sides. Gray stone benches were wherever a path was not, supported by swans of the same material. It was during his sweep of the round area that he spied Koriand'r sitting upon a bench. Richard strode over confidently and sat down beside her.<p>

"Princess Koriand'r?" her head shot up and she met his eyes. He lost his soul in that moment, for the eyes are the windows to the soul, and his spirit had escaped through his eyes and leaped into the princess'. His heart, as well.

"Kori."

"Hm?" he asked, not registering her speech.

"When we are in private, you may call me Kori," she said.

"Why are we in private?"

"I beg pardon?"

"I came because I was lost, but why are you here?" Richard asked.

"I needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"About the marriage."

"Why ponder it? Your heart will tell you where to go," Richard told her. _And I hope it tells you to say yes._

"Irrational decisions based on emotion can often lead to a harsh downfall," Kori said plainly.

"But rational ones that have no emotion often lead to regret," Richard countered.

"It sounds as if you want me to marry you."

"I wouldn't mind," he answered truthfully, "but I don't know you well enough to know for certain."

"Political engagements are not for love."

"But Tamaranian ones are."

"You've done your research."

"I hate being made the fool."

"You are no fool," Kori assured him. Richard's ego swelled.

"And you are no ordinary princess," he told her. Kori blushed faintly, but smiled. A soft breeze brought the sweet fragrance of the gardens to envelop them in serenity, and Richard felt his breathing deepen as his restless doubts settled.

"Rachel often comes here to meditate," Kori began thoughtfully. "She taught my other servants and I the secrets of peace, and I, at least, have been most grateful. I feel so…free when I exist purely within my own mind. There are no limits, no boundaries. Nothing is to be feared except the one who brings you from the trance…today, you."

"I did not know you were meditating. Shall I leave?" Richard offered.

"No, I would rather enjoy the company."

"Good; I could never find my way out of here alone."

"Did you not see the signs?" Kori asked.

"What signs?" Richard asked, quite befuddled. Kori gestured to the small wooden sign that was nearest, on a post near a path. It said, _To the pond._ "Oh," Richard felt his face burn bright red, and Kori giggled.

"Though you may be a knight, your observation skills could use some improvement," she told him.

"I guess you're right," he admitted sheepishly. "I usually do notice things, though."

"Oh?" Kori asked teasingly. She closed her eyes. "Then what color are my eyes?"

"The irises are as greed as grass on a summer night, and the whites a color only slightly paler," Richard answered instantly. Kori blushed and opened her eyes.

"Well done. Perhaps there is hope for you yet," she teased.

"Hey, don't you go giving up on me!"

"Oh, I would _never_ do that!" she gasped. Richard chuckled.

"You are the most amusing girl I have ever met, Kori."

"You are the only one to say that."

"But I'm sure everyone thinks it."

"Why do you flatter me so?" Kori asked in confusion.

"Because you deserve it," Richard answered.

"I deserve no such thing. My uncle does not even think me worthy of choosing my own husband," Kori's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back. Richard admired her strength.

"You know why I think your uncle decided to marry you off?" he asked. Kori looked up at him. "Because you're strong enough to handle it. Your positive spirit is so strong that you can make the best of any situation, and you're smart enough to decide for yourself who you can deal with. You're too determined to be pushed around, and you have enough country loyalty to put up with something annoying for the sake of the people you protect. You understand why you have to be married, and you know your duty as an heir to Tamaran's throne."

"You really believe so?"

"I know so."

"Oh thank you, Sir Richard! Your words fill me with hope once more!" Kori flung herself at Richard and squeezed him in a hug, surprising him with her strength. He brought his arms up to wrap around her back, high enough to not encroach on her personal space.

"Richard."

"I beg pardon?" she asked, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

"Please, if I call you Kori, you must call me Richard," he told her. Kori smiled.

"Then it was most wonderful to meet you, Richard."

"Likewise, Kori," he agreed. The betrothed, neither princess nor knight, had met each other at last.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Shorter than last chapter, but it builds romantic feelings between Kori and Richard. A very special thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites list, or put it on story alert, a very, very special thanks to everyone who did more than one of those, and thanks to all of my readers. And also, who else is totally ready for Christmas? I already have a Christmas tree :3 and it's pretty much the best tree I've ever had. I get real trees, in case you (for some odd reason) need to know. As always, please review: it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)<strong>

**~Skies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, my lovely reviewers, the time has come for me to reply to your wonderful comments :)**

**bookiehere: *pops giant bag of popcorn* You'll need it: this chapter is full of romance, fluff, awkwardness, and more!**

**lonerinluv: Thank you! I love Wally and Jenny too :) and I think it's going to be very fun writing them for this story. I promise, they will not be left out.**

**Michelle Anders: Ah, the wonders of online translators. I got the gist of it. Thank you!**

**Robin - Nightwing: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**RhianE: I know! I do love writing Richard/Kori, although the conversation in the gardens was admittedly very difficult to come up with. **

**Star of Airdrie: Thank you! And I saw, but I needed Richard to have two horses for the story, so I had to use the name Nightwing. And the horses will be featured more prominently in the future, I promise. **

**L'amour est vie: Thank you, and I believe I will. Thank you for the suggestion, it shall be useful. **

**SapphireStar555: Thank you!**

**Okay, so this is where things heat up and start getting just a tad more interesting…mostly because my own life is so very boring that I make my stories romantic and interesting.**

**Disclaimer: In case this is not obvious, I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Kori sighed as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Apparently, Gar had offended Rachel in some way, and was being chewed out for it. Kori knew better than to step in…she would interfere if Rachel became violent, but otherwise she would stay out.<p>

"You vile, repulsive, disgusting beast! You're nothing but a pathetic worm, a sniveling coward!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Gar protested, stepping away from Rachel, who was practically radiating fury.

"You could have taken precautions, but I suppose either you're too stupid, or England has no honor," Rachel growled.

"Hey! I am _not_ stupid, and if you weren't a girl, I'd kill you for insulting my country like that!" Gar yelled at her, clearly offended.

"Oh so now you're a_ sexist_ brainless pervert?" Rachel sneered. "That's so much better."

"When will you quit insulting me?"

"When you get a brain!"

"What's going on?" Wally asked, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Jenny, who was watching the argument, jumped in surprise. Kori realized that quite a crowd had been drawn.

"Stay out of this!" Rachel snarled at Wally.

"Right then," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Wimp," she muttered. Wally opened his mouth to reply, but Isaiah clapped a hand over his open jaw.

"Sh! It's just getting good!" he said gleefully.

"Well, maybe you should lock your door for a change!" Gar shouted.

"Maybe you should just stay away from my room like everyone else!" Rachel yelled back.

"Glad to, you creepy witch!" Gar jeered. Rachel shrieked and lunged at the unsuspecting page. Kori was about to interrupt when a hand pushed Rachel back, and another held Gar from charging. The hands belonged to none other than Richard.

"Hey hey, break it up! What happened, what's all this about?" he asked. Rachel just gave a primal growl, and Gar stuck out his tongue. "Rachel?" Rachel sighed, still glaring at Gar.

"Everyone in Capital Castle knows not to go into my room, ever. Especially when you're not invited, and never when you don't knock first. This moron," here she narrowed her eyes at Gar, "simply barged in, completely unannounced."

"So what's the big deal?" Richard asked in confusion.

"I was getting dressed," Rachel hissed, narrowing her eyes even more and clenching her fists.

"Oh," Richard said, looking a little awkward. Kori moved forward.

"I understand your anger, Rachel, and you have a right to be upset. But why resort to violence and loud accusations? These things only serve to injure others and inflate tempers. Perhaps you and Gar should have simply discussed what had happened?" she suggested.

"He stared at me. I don't know exactly how long he was there, but I saw him in my mirror, staring and drooling," Rachel growled, although she seemed slightly more clear-headed.

"Gar is a male, and you are a female. It is only natural that he would admire you. Would you condemn him for his instincts?" Kori asked. She could see Rachel searching for a reply, but finding none. "Perhaps you should apologize," Kori then turned to the smug-looking Gar. "And you should apologize as well. Entering one's private chambers without knocking is quite offensive, and you did openly admire a lady-in-waiting to the second heir to the Tamaranian crown," Gar's smug look fell. "She outranks you, if only slightly. In addition to these things, both of you said some very wounding words during your argument. You should apologize for those as well," Gar looked down in shame while Rachel simply crossed her arms. Kori turned to the crowd and frowned. "Why are all of you gathered? Disperse!" she commanded. Grumbling, they drifted away, joined by Kori. It did not take long for her to notice that Richard was at her side.

"Thanks. I'm not sure I could have survived without your help back there," he said. Kori allowed herself a small smile.

"I'm sure you would have been completely annihilated."

"Nice to know you have faith in me."

"It is, isn't it?" Kori asked with a slightly teasing undertone in her voice.

"What's up with that one girl, Rachel, anyhow?" Richard asked. Kori felt her face grow solemn.

"Rachel has had a very difficult past, filled with pain. She pushes everyone away because she does not want to be hurt, and because she does not truly wish to hurt anyone. Regardless of her attitude, Rachel really is a very compassionate person...she is simply unable to show it."

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one who had not read the Azarathian history. You are also ignorant of Lucifer's rise to power?"

"No, I know all about Lucifer. But what does he have to do with Rachel being unable to show compassion?" Richard asked. Kori bit her lip.

"Come with me," she pulled Richard to the palace library, conveniently nearby.

"Why...?"

"Allow me to think," Kori shushed him, wandering about the huge wooden shelves until she found what she was looking for; a series of about fifty very thick, very dusty leather-bound tomes. Kori pulled out what appeared to be the newest one and looked at the cover, specifically the title, which was engraved in obsidian. It read,_ The Azarathian Annals, Volume 53._

"You brought me in to read a book?" Richard asked.

"It is a history of Azarath. This is the most recent," Kori explained, flipping through pages until she came to one with a heading that caught her eye: _The Rise of Lucifer_. Kori skimmed the page, and her eyes widened. Rachel had been very vague about this part of Azarath's history. She turned a couple more pages and found another heading: _Queen Columbia of the Doves_. Kori read this page and discovered more about the vague past explained by Rachel. Apparently, Lucifer had not only forced Columbia into marriage, but raped her as well. Kori turned another page. _Lucifer's Daughter_ stared up at her. Kori ignored this and turned a few more pages, finally finding what she had been searching for: _The Azarathian Brandings_. Kori read through the page before pushing the book across to Richard.

"What?" he asked.

"Read," she said simply. She had read far too much; about how the Imperial Branders would lay knives in white-hot flames; about how they donned thick gloves so they would not be burned; about how a spell caster said an incantation to curse the blade; about how the Branders slowly, agonizingly cut marks into the flesh of their victims with the red-hot, cursed blades. The victims could sometimes be as young as infants. None were spared, not even the queen.

"That's...terrible," Richard said slowly.

"Indeed," Kori agreed sorrowfully.

"And—and Rachel has these...these brands?" Richard asked. Kori nodded sadly.

"I fear apologies are not the only punishment she will receive for growing angry at Gar."

"I'll send a falcon back home, and ask Alfred to check our library for anything you might not have. If there's a way to get her out of this, we'll find it," Richard assured Kori. Kori felt a light of hope kindle in her chest, and smiled brightly at Richard. Richard smiled back, and started flipping through the book. He paused at one point, then flipped back a page.

"Richard? What is the matter?" Kori asked.

"Kori," he began slowly, not looking up from the book, "has Rachel ever mentioned her parents to you?" Kori thought for a moment.

"No, I do not believe so."

"Well I found them," Richard said simply. Kori positioned herself at an angle where she could easily see over Richard's shoulder, and read the passage he was pointing to.

_Lucifer had, of course, taken a wife without thinking of what would result from their union. Columbia nobly attempted to resist his advances, but he disguised himself and seduced her. When she discovered what she had done, Columbia was devastated. The story says that her tortured wail echoed across all of Azarath, and that her tears created Dovedrop Lake. Although these are exaggerations, they do hold a whisper of truth, for Columbia broke. She no longer resisted Lucifer, and became a meek and fragile being; a puppet queen, a plaything of Lucifer, a dove that no longer sang. Just when the people began to lose hope, however, Columbia conceived a child. The will to help her baby survive overpowered her despair, and she produced a healthy baby girl, the heir to Azarath's throne. _

_Lucifer was furious. He raged for a fortnight before finally accepting that he had a daughter, at which point he began abusing her. From almost the day she was born, the poor, innocent child became the object of Lucifer's wrath. He struck her, threw her, and even stabbed her in the leg, yet still the girl lived to the age of nine. At this point, Lucifer began to brand anyone who expressed emotion with his signs. His Imperial Branders would carve the mark with a red-hot knife, and spellcasters would curse it so that whenever the emotion that the brand was punishing was expressed, the brand would burn with a bright red light and cause almost unbearable pain to the branded person. Thus, Azarathians controlled their emotions even more so than in earlier times. _

_When she was fourteen, the princess plotted to escape Azarath with a great many people who followed her. She almost succeeded, but soldiers brought down the numbers to about a hundred. The princess and her followers stowed away on a cargo ship, and decided that they should keep her true identity hidden. They reached the island country of Tamaran and begged for shelter and it was provided. The princess, her true identity still a secret, now serves in Capital Castle under her real name, Rachel Roth. Should Lucifer discover this, I fear Tamaran would be crushed beneath his fist, just as the once noble Azarath has been._

Kori stared at the pages, blinking in shock. She felt as though a great fist had slammed into her stomach. She and Rachel were best friends, they told each other everything. How could this be true?

_The princess, her true identity still a secret, now serves in Capital Castle under her real name, Rachel Roth._

Kori's eyes watered. How could Rachel have kept this from her? Weren't they friends? Didn't Rachel trust her?

"Kori? Are you okay?" Kori felt a warm hand cover her own, and looked up into Richard's concerned blue eyes. She nodded.

"Just...upset that I didn't know."

"You feel betrayed," Richard guessed. Kori nodded.

"Has this ever—I mean have you ever—I mean…" Kori trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe her question.

"Yes, Kori," Richard said softly. "More than once."

"And what did you do?"

"I confronted them."

* * *

><p>Kori drew in a deep breath. She was standing alone before Rachel's door, and she was afraid. Her friend could be very unpredictable, and Kori definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Rachel's rages. <em>You're a princess. She's not allowed to harm you,<em> Kori berated herself for the irrational fear, and knocked on the door. It opened slightly.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I would like to speak to you."

"…No," Rachel tried to close to door, but Kori slid her foot into the small gap.

"It was not a question…Princess," Kori told her sharply. Rachel's eyes widened, and she fell back slightly. Kori took this as an invitation, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The dark room was illuminated only by a tiny gap in the black curtains, but there was enough light for Kori to take in Rachel's shocked expression. Kori sat on the bed and waited for Rachel to regain her ability to speak. It only took a few seconds.

"How did you find out?"

"The subject of your people came up when I was speaking to Richard. We went to the library and commenced in reading the Azarathian Annals. We found a passage about the daughter of Lucifer and Columbia, and Richard found it most intriguing. It was not until the very end of the passage that we realized who the focus truly was."

"Curse those books," Rachel muttered. "They will be the end of me."

"Why did you say nothing?" Kori pressed.

"Kori…"

"I demand an answer," Kori commanded sharply, jumping up. Rachel sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Under Kori's fierce glare, she looked only at her own lap. Kori was confused. Rachel was not acting like herself.

"Just throw me in a dungeon."

"Answer me."

"I can't."

"Rachel—"

"I can't!" Rachel yelled, jumping to her feet, her hands clenched into fists. Kori held her ground.

"As your Princess," Kori began while Rachel shook her head, "I demand an answer!" Kori knew she sounded like a spoiled brat, but she needed to know.

"My father has spies everywhere. How do I know?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with anger and pain. Kori felt something stab into her heart. Rachel hadn't said it directly, but her meaning had been clear. She didn't trust Kori, or Galfore, or anyone.

"No person on Tamaran would ever betray you to Lucifer," Kori said softly.

"You don't get it. He's unstoppable, unpredictable. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He's very…persuasive. Manipulative. People spy for him without even knowing what they're doing," Rachel said. Kori put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will keep you safe, Rachel," Kori assured her. Rachel then did something that she had never done; she threw her arms around Kori and pulled the princess into a hug.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered. "And…I'm sorry," Kori smiled. She knew that Rachel never apologized unless she was forced to. Kori took the apology as not only the obvious, but also as a promise.

"I understand," she murmured back. After a moment, Rachel's legs gave out. "Rachel! Are you alright?" Kori exclaimed. Rachel nodded, gritting her teeth.

"Just help me lie down and leave," she hissed. Kori saw a faint red light glowing beneath Rachel's gown, and her heart ached for her friend. Rachel had known what would happen if she expressed her affection for Kori, and yet she had done so anyhow. Kori helped Rachel stumble to the bed and watched with concern as the small girl painfully stretched out.

"Are you sure there is nothing more I can do to assist you?" Kori queried, lingering by the door. Rachel weakly waved off her doubts and concerns.

"You can't do anything. Just…keep everyone out," she requested.

"As you wish," Kori teased lightly.

"If I was strong enough, I would throw something at you."

"But you can't risk it."

"No, I can't. Just go," Rachel sighed tiredly. Kori walked out of the room and closed the door as quietly as she could. She spotted Gar and Richard and smiled. Richard met her eyes and hurried over.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes, but the consequences of my actions are very hard to bear."

"The brands?" Richard asked. Kori nodded sadly. Gar looked very confused.

"Wait, what? What's going on here?" he asked.

"All you need to know is that you are not to disturb Rachel," Kori told him sternly.

"It's that bad?" Richard asked, clearly surprised. Kori looked at him with a teasing expression.

"Well Richard, consider what exactly happened…"

"Hey, don't give me that look!"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Gar pleaded.

"No!" Kori and Richard yelled before exploding into laughter. Gar growled.

"Well aren't you two just so very cozy, sharing secrets already," he muttered. Kori felt her face flush bright red.

"You're just jealous because I can make her laugh," Richard said. Gar's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever man. Go make your girlfriend laugh," Gar sulked away, and Kori and Richard headed in the opposite direction. After a moment, Richard spoke up.

"Kori?"

"Yes Richard?"

"Is Gar going towards Rachel's room?" Richard asked. Kori froze and whipped around. The page was nowhere in sight.

"Surely he would not attempt something like that after the results of last time," Kori said hesitantly.

"You don't know Gar."

"Should we go back and check on Rachel?"

"I think she can take care of herself."

"Yes, but she is already in pain! She could hardly stand when I left her, and she does anger easily when people enter her room, and Gar seems to irritate her infinitely—"

"Kori," Richard cut off her ramblings, "Rachel is one of the strongest people I have ever met. And she did manage to keep her identity a secret all these years, so I think she can handle a little irritation. She'll be fine. Come with me; I'd like to show you something," Richard led Kori out of the castle and down to the stables, where Jenny was arguing with Wally.

"No, no, no! You are so incredibly _stupid!"_

"Careful, talking to a knight like that could get you arrested."

"A knight? A _knight?_ You're just a moronic, piggish, dim-witted—"

"Are we interrupting?" Richard asked. Jenny whipped around, her cheeks a bright shade of pink. Wally just grinned over her shoulder.

"No, I was just leaving," she hissed, storming past Richard and Kori and slamming the door behind her.

"What have you done now?" Kori sighed to Wally.

"I don't even know."

"You never do," she giggled, patting his arm and shaking her head in a mockingly sad way. Wally made a hurt face.

"Why Princess! Are you suggesting that I inadvertently offended Jenny, just like I have so many times before?"

"Oh, you know it. Go apologize, you fleet-footed slow knight," Kori teased.

"Right away! Hey, that was an insult!"

"Just go and apologize before she vanishes for a week," Kori ordered. Wally bowed, mounted the palomino stallion standing nearby, and galloped out of the stable.

"I feel so left out," Richard complained. Kori laughed.

"You'll fit right in before long," she assured him. "Now what were you going to show me?"

"My two long-time companions," Richard walked to where Nightwing's head was hanging over the stable door. "This is Nightwing. He's a ladies' man and can be a real show-off, but he's very intelligent and loyal," while Kori stroked Nightwing's nose, Richard walked a stall over to pat Robin's haunch. "This is Robin, my newer horse. I've only had him for a year, but he's like a younger Nightwing," Robin swished his tail, catching Richard in the face. "When he's facing the right direction."

"Well, from what I can see, he is absolutely adorable," Kori cooed. Robin turned and faced his visitors, lowering his head to nudge Kori's chest.

"Hey, easy," Richard said defensively. Kori just giggled, then gasped when she noticed the marking on his forehead.

"Oh! This marking is very handsome!"

"He's had it for as long as I can remember."

"Well it is very unique," Kori said thoughtfully before turning to face Richard. "Thank you for introducing me to them."

"It was no trouble at all, Kori. No trouble at all."

"Shall we now go and see if Gar remains alive, or if a reckless decision has left him incapacitated?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Richard conceded. When they walked out of the stables, they saw a palomino horse galloping in the distance, bearing a male figure. The shape of a female could be seen lying over the horses shoulders, and the faint echoes of curses reached Kori and Richard.

"Oh good, he caught up to her," Kori said happily.

"Is that…?"

"You get used to it," she told him sympathetically before tugging him towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Richard would never admit it, but he was terrified at the sight of Rachel's door. Just the idea of what the girl's room could look like, combined with the fact that she had screamed at Gar for walking in…<p>

"Rachel?" Kori called softly, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Rachel, are you in there?" when no one replied, Kori reached for the handle, and Richard practically jumped out of his skin.

"Kori!" he hissed. She turned huge, innocent eyes on him.

"Yes Richard?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am entering Rachel's room. She will not harm me."

"…But what about me?" he whimpered. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Do not fear; I shall protect you from the terrifying lady-in-waiting," she teased, pushing the door open. Then Richard almost fainted.

"Gar! What are you doing here? If she wakes up—" Richard hissed.

"She said I could stay," Gar interrupted him. Richard's jaw dropped, then snapped shut, dropped again, closed, and finally fell a final time.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked. "The last time we spoke to you and Rachel, she wanted to kill you."

"I guess she had a weak moment or something," Gar said with a shrug.

"What happened?" Richard growled.

"Nothing!"

"How did you convince her to let you stay?" Kori asked.

"She asked me to."

"Why?" Richard asked, completely confused.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what she said, or what I said. It's all private, so if you want to know, ask Rachel," Gar said sharply.

"Okay, okay! We'll leave you guys alone!" Richard backed down. Kori glanced over at him, but he ignored her, walking to the door. He heard Rachel shift behind him, and a scuffling of footsteps that he assumed to be Gar. He could sense Kori's gentle presence behind him as he left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, he turned to the girl he was engaged to.

"Richard, why did you surrender?" Kori asked.

"Gar's a nice guy, but he's had a tough life. His parents died when he was young, and his girlfriend was killed by disease last year. He can't stand seeing anyone in distress, and I think he recognized his old girlfriend in her final days when he saw Rachel so weak. That's why I let him have his way: he deserves it."

"Oh," Kori said softly. "I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't. Come on; I'd like to see some more of the castle," Richard changed the subject. Kori smiled sweetly.

"And I would greatly enjoy giving you the grand tour."

"Does the grand tour have any bonuses that the regular tour doesn't have?"

"You get me as a tour guide."

"In that case, I'd take the grand tour any day."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh I can practically hear you guys screaming "KISS! KISS!" but I'm going to lock myself away from your anger at the romance hints and keep up my plot. And don't worry, in case you're wondering, the other characters will make themselves known very well. Just be patient. And again, thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and everyone who added my story to their favorites or alerts! You guys keep me going :D even when I want to kill the guy who annoys me at school…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again, with a new chapter! Although that's kind of obvious so I don't know why I said it…yeah…Oh and just a warning that I should put in here: review responses may contain slight spoilers. Beware. You have been warned. **

**lonerinluv: Thank you! I'm glad you think so; writing is a sadly underappreciated talent these days.**

**RhianE: Don't worry: I DEFINITELY plan too ;)**

**Star of Aidrie: Thank you! And I can't believe someone would make the mistake of calling the horse Night Smurf… I mean really, that's just sad. And the palomino's name is Swiftfoot. He actually looks very much like your icon, just a shade or two darker.**

**babytiger5360: I'm glad you like it! And when I was writing this chapter, one part would have made me scream if I was reading the story. You'll probably find it :) it's kind of unmistakable.**

**bookiehere: Guilty as charged; I do ship BBRae. I hadn't even really considered the couple until I met (and fell in love) but I have been addicted to the pair ever since. I regret to inform you that there will be some BBTerra at first (once I get around to introducing her to the story) but this will lead into BBRae, so no matter what I may write, just wait for the BBRae to come :) along with possible Terra-bashing. And the grand tour with Richard as your guide? I think a lot of us girls want that ;)**

**Michelle Anders: Thank you! And yes, Babs will be included, although near the end. I already have her role picked out.**

**Olivia: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! :)**

**sapphirestar555: Hyper much? XD Your review made me burst out laughing, and my dog gave me a strange look. You made my day :)**

**ThomasaT: Thanks! And I'm not sure…that depends on how the story moves along (because it seems to write itself sometimes) but expect at least 20.**

**lovelyreader: OKAY! XD**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're the best :3**

**Sorry for the long wait and what is (in my opinion) the worst chapter yet. My muse wasn't cooperating with me, so I kinda had to force the story out…and all my fellow writers know **_**exactly **_**how well that always works. That's why it's a little…patchy. And short. I had a muse for my Christmas special (The Merriest Christmas ever; I posted it **_**on **_**Christmas, thank you very much!) so I acted on it. I also had the inspiration to write a one-shot for an upcoming "story" called Paradoxical, two chapters for one called Monster, the first chapter of a "story" called Highly Inappropriate for 200 as well as the start of chapter 2, the start of The Betting Game, and the very beginning of I Saved You. Oh and some more on Criminal and Never Give Up, plus my Victorious WIPs (Works in Progress) The Reasons for Her Actions, California King Bed, and Put It In a New Perspective. And a ton of other random stuff. But my muse for this story was just being mean.**

**Also, I have a complaint. Actually, two seriously major complaints. Christmas break ended on January 2. First day back to school was January 3. Midterm exams are on the 7****th****, 8****th****, and 9****th****. We have a freaking Spanish quiz tomorrow. The **_**day after**_** the first day back from Christmas break. My Spanish teacher is freakin' insane. And who planned the exams? I mean, WTF?**

**Disclaimer: Uh…did I not previously state that I don't own Teen Titans? Because if I did, everyone would probably be BEGGING for the episodes to end (PS to Cartoon Network: Taking Teen Titans off the air? In favor of…whatever random crap plays now? Worst. Decision. Ever.)**

* * *

><p>Kori strode into the kitchens and flung her arms around Vic from behind. He turned and grinned at her.<p>

"Little lady got a lot of nerve, interrupting our cooking," he teased. Kori laughed.

"Can't you take a break from your cooking? I need to talk to you," she pleaded, showing off her green eyes in an expression that she knew could melt almost any of her friends.

"Of course, Kori. And I'm not just comin' because of your face," he added. She put her hand on his arm and they walked out of the kitchen, strolling to a small space beneath a stone staircase. When they were children, they had declared this their special place.

"I wish to speak with you about my betrothed, Sir Richard," Kori began, biting her lip. Vic's face grew hard.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? If he so much as laid a hand on you—"

"No no no!" Kori interrupted, eyes wide as she shook her head. "Richard has been most courteous to me!"

"Then why do you want to talk about him?"

"Because he is so kind and courteous. I feel that Richard is a wonderful person, but I am sure that he is hiding something from me. What if he is truly a bad person, and I marry him? But then, what if I do not marry him and he is perfect for me? Oh Victor, I do not know what I should do!"

"Follow your heart, Kori. It will never lead you astray," Vic said gently, patting the crying girl's back. "Now come on; let's get you upstairs so your ladies can take care of you," he took her hand and helped her up, walking with her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kori walked into the corridor her room was in, and straight into a cat fight. Tara Markov, one of Koma's ladies-in-waiting, was glaring furiously at Rachel. A small crowd had gathered, and Kori was pretty sure she saw coins change hands between Isaiah and Wally. Kori approached the two fighting girls, and heard only one comment, from Tara.<p>

"Well aren't you just daddy's little girl."

At this, Kori's blood froze. The knowing glint in Tara's eyes suggested that she knew exactly how much power those words would have when she said them to Rachel. The Azarathian screamed and slapped Tara's cheek, hard.

"How dare you!" Tara gasped.

"No. How dare you," Rachel replied darkly.

"Witch!" Tara accused. Kori lunged forward.

"Rachel! Stop! Do not harm her!" she yelled. Rachel turned to her friend, and her stance relaxed.

"Kori, did you hear what she said? What she's been saying, what she's called me?"

"I did not hear much, but it was enough," Kori said softly. "Let us go to my chambers to speak of this," she pushed quite rudely past Tara to pull Rachel into her chambers, and closed the doors behind her. The girls sat on the bed, huddled together, and began to whisper.

"Kori. I don't know how she found out or exactly what she knows, but those books have to move to a safe place."

"What place would be safe enough?" Kori asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just burn them."

"No! Burning knowledge is a great crime!" Kori hissed. "Conceal the annals in your chambers; they will be safe there."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Safer than in the library."

"True."

"Please Rachel. I do not wish for you to be harmed anymore," Kori pleaded. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. I'll move the books tonight," she agreed. Rachel enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, most wonderful!"

"Kori, you're kind of killing me," Rachel pointed out. Kori blushed and released her friend, who fell back and gasped for air. At this moment, Kori's other ladies-in-waiting entered the room.

"What's going on?" Kole asked. Kori smiled brightly.

"Nothing! Let us go for a stroll in the gardens!" she suggested, pulling the bewildered girls down to the door.

"What do you say we head for the lake?" Karen asked. Kori nodded happily.

"Oh yes! Let us do so!"

"And then we can talk," Karen said firmly, crossing her arms. Kori blushed and agreed, and the girls headed into the labyrinth, following the signs to the large, beautiful mirror-like lake, dotted with water lilies. Much to Kori's surprise, there were already some people there; Richard, Roy, Gar, Vic, Wally, Joseph, Isaiah, and Garth. Kori was about to walk over, but Karen pulled her to the ground.

"Wha-mph!" Kori was cut off as Karen clamped a hand over the princess' mouth.

"This, Kori, is called eavesdropping," she said with a devious smirk.

"Did you plan this?" Rachel asked knowingly. Karen shrugged, then turned back towards the boys.

* * *

><p>"What I don't understand is why you dragged<em> me<em> out here," Garth pouted.

"Because you can keep Isaiah in line," Vic replied.

"…Okay I see your point," Garth watched his friend trying to throw a rock at a duck.

"So why are we out here again?" Roy asked, using the lake as a mirror.

"To talk about certain upcoming events," Vic reminded him.

"And those would be…?" Richard asked impatiently.

"The annual Tamaranean Royal Ball and Feast. You really don't know man?" Vic replied. Richard sighed heavily.

"No. I'm from England, remember?"

"Okay. Here's the gist; everyone here has to ask some girl in Capital Castle to it, pronto," Wally summarized.

"Oh, and I suppose you already know who you're going to ask?" Garth asked, rolling his eyes. Wally grinned cheekily.

"Sure!"

"Not Jenny," everyone said simultaneously. Wally stuttered for a second, then his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well, who else?"

"Anyone else, man," Vic said firmly. "You know she hates you."

"So…um, I'm coming up with a blank."

"Maybe that's because Jenny's the only girl you know," Isaiah teased.

"Oh? So who are you asking, wise guy?" Wally retorted. Isaiah turned blood red, and Wally crossed his arms with a smirk. "That's what I thought."

"We all know Richard's going with Kori, but watch out man; there's a girl called Katherine, she's a little crazy about you," Vic interrupted the argument.

"Hey, how would you know?" Wally asked indignantly.

"I have my sources," Vic said proudly.

"Wait, do the girls _have _to be from the castle?" Gar asked. Garth nodded.

"That's right."

"Hey, that's totally unfair! Me and Gar, we just got here! We don't know anyone!" Roy protested.

"Then I suggest you buddy up to some girls, fast," Garth said before looking at Joseph. "How about you?" Joseph blushed and crouched to write something in the earth before rubbing it away. Isaiah grinned.

"Hey, nice," he said. "Going for the higher-ups," Joseph made a very rude gesture.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like thinking about who to ask?" Vic interrupted the coming fight.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Isaiah challenged, clearly confident that Vic didn't actually have anyone in mind.

"You know Karen, Kori's lady-in-waiting? She's a friend of mine. I can call in a favor, if nothing else," Vic said. Isaiah gaped like a fish for a few moments.

"What was that deal again…?" Gar prodded, elbowing Isaiah, who looked down and muttered something. "What was that?"

"Toni, alright? She's nice enough. Now leave me alone," Isaiah huffed, smacking Gar away.

"I think I might ask that one blonde girl…Tara," Gar said thoughtfully. Vic frowned.

"I don't like her. Did you hear about how she was treating Rachel earlier?" he asked.

"Rachel…Rachel, as in, _our _Rachel? Rachel Roth?" Wally asked incredulously. Vic nodded.

"She called her a witch, but we all know that she didn't choose her heritage. And…she really set her off. Said something about Rachel being 'daddy's little girl' and got slapped nice an' hard. Maybe she got some sense," Richard's eyes grew dark as soon as Vic started talking about the fight.

"Wait, what do you mean about her heritage?" Roy asked. Vic ignored him.

"Anyhow, Tara's bad news. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her—"

"Hello boys!" Toni called. "What's the discussion about?"

* * *

><p>"Toni wait!" Rachel hissed, trying to grab the girl's wrist but failing.<p>

"Let's go; we can crawl back to the path and act like we just came in," Karen suggested. The girls slowly crawled backwards, and made it to the path entrance. The boys weren't looking.

"We're good," Kole said. They stood and walked forward.

"Friends! What brings you here this wonderful day?" Kori asked, feigning surprise and noticing Richard's smile.

"Just talking, Kori. What's up?" Vic asked.

"Oh, Karen thought it would be a good idea to come and talk out here."

"So, anyone seen Tara's face?" Vic asked.

"No, why?" Wally answered.

"It's pretty messed up. Nice hit, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

* * *

><p>When the group split up, Richard found himself walking back to the castle with Kori. As they weaved through the lush gardens, Richard found himself thinking about the princess beside him. She was drifting along, lost in her mind. What was she thinking about? It could be anything; him, the flowers, her kingdom, dinner…the possibilities were endless. As Richard walked beside her, he stole quick glances at the princess from the corner of his eye. When he had first seen her, he had thought that she would be aloof and distinguished. Now that he had spoken to her, he could not believe he had ever been under that impression. Kori was quite sensible, friendly, and kind. She never looked down on people, and seemed to underestimate herself. Richard knew that Kori was very smart, not airheaded like many princesses he had met. She was beautiful, talented, and social. She stayed with a crowd of the most diverse, wonderful people he had ever met. And most of all, Koriand'r was his political engagement, his bride-to-be. His mission was to make sure that she accepted him, by any means necessary. But did he really want that?<p>

"Richard," Kori said softly. He stopped and turned to face her, smiling warmly and inviting her to talk. "This morning…Tara knew. About Rachel. I feel like a bad friend. I should have discovered sooner, and taken action."

"No, no Kori," Richard scolded gently, shaking his head and taking her shoulders in his hands. "It was Rachel's choice. We can do all we can to help, but she has to bear most of the burden alone."

"That was quite harsh."

"It's no use hiding the truth from someone like you."

"You are an interesting person, Richard," Kori told him, cocking her head to one side in a confused manner. Richard chuckled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Let me get back to you on that," she teased lightly, smiling and making the world just that much brighter. Richard became lost in her sparkiling eyes, so much greener than the leaves around them. There were no signs to help him escape; he was slowly leaning down towards her. The rational part of him mind was screaming at him to stop, but it was drowned out.

Unfortunately, the rational part of Richard's mind had a friend.

"Hey! Hurry up, Galfore wants to see you!" Gar yelled, running right into the moment and shattering it. Richard quickly pulled back, and Kori flushed a pale red color.

"Yes, let us go see my uncle," she mumbled, sweeping past Gar and leaving a stunned Richard standing alone in the rustling garden.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was short, I know. Don't bite my head off; like I said earlier, my muse is being a hater. Oh and I have school now, and homework, and tests, and…yeah. So anyhow, I really hope you have some sort of opinion of this dinky little chapter so you can leave a review!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I'm sorry! My life has been CRAZY! Exhibit A: I have normal classes+health+two new enrichment things...they're taking up time while people who are behind get help, but the new schedule freaks me out. Exhibit B: MY TEACHERS ARE INSANE! Exhibit C: I'm getting a new social studies teacher. Again. Enter teacher 3! Exhibit D: I went to a Kelly Clarkson concert (awesome seats :D) and got MATT NATHANSON'S AUTOGRAPH! Exhibit E: Did I mention that I've been running on little to no sleep, or that I've been stuck at 2,000 words for weeks? Well okay then, there you go. I know I watched way too many Teen Titans episodes because I just imagined myself in chibi form -.-**

**Michelle Anders: Babs won't be a cruel or vicious character, no. She's going to be an old friend of Richard…*evil grin* **

**RhianE: Well I'm glad it wasn't quite as bad as I thought :)**

**babytiger5360: I will have absolutely no problem with beating Terra up some more…she's going to really deserve it in a couple chapters -.-**

**sapphirestar555: Wow. Somebody else who is addicted to the Enter key as much as I am ;D and nah, Terra doesn't need to dig herself a hole…I already did that. And as for keeping up with who's who (it does get confusing D:) I have a full list in chapter 1 for reference. If you don't feel like flipping back and forth, you can do what I've done for a while…write down all the names on a Post-It note and stick it to the computer ;P**

**bookiehere: Ikr? Somehow, the idea of him with a British accent just seems so…:3 ya know?**

**Adam: Thanks :) I try my hardest.**

**clarkLover1: Aw, thanks! :D**

**ThomosaT: Thanks! **

**Again, so sorry for the long wait, everyone! D: I seriously hate chronic writer's block, and wish there was a real cure! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all.**

* * *

><p>Richard knelt before Galfore, aware of Kori to his left. He bore some faint traces of resentment towards Galfore (and by extension Gar) because the...interruption, but past events could not be changed, only remembered.<p>

"Please, let us not stand on formality," Galfore rumbled, smiling. Richard stood, confused. He glanced around and observed that there were only three people in the room; Galfore, Kori, and himself. "My Kori is the pride of my heart," Kori blushed slightly, and Richard felt slightly smug at having something to hold over her head now. "Richard, I understand that you have attracted the attention of many girls here at the castle," now it was Richard's face that was heating up, and Kori who was looking smug. "Must you be reminded that you are here for Koriand'r, and Koriand'r only? If I catch you with anyone else, your pages will be back in England before you can blink, and you will be in the dungeon," Richard gulped. "Is this understood?"

"Yes, Your Regal Sir," Richard said sincerely. Galfore opened his mouth, but Richard swiftly interrupted. "And my father instilled a sense of duty in me. I was sent to marry Kori, so I would never even look at another in a romantic fashion. I have met some of Kori's ladies-in-waiting, and a servant, but I would only ever consider them to be friends, family possibly. Never romantic, Your Regal Sir," Galfore scowled.

"Romantic feelings are not all that I am concerned about," he admitted. Richard's jaw dropped.

"With respect, Your Regal Sir, I would die before using a girl as a purely physical object of attention. My father's morals are also mine. The act is useless—"

"Without the emotion, yes I am very familiar with your father's ideals," Galfore cut off Richard's angry torrent. "He and I are…old friends," Galfore's eyes wandered to stare into empty space. _Why didn't I know that my own father knew Galfore? _Richard thought, stunned.

"You simply said that you had been sending messages!" Kori exclaimed, looking betrayed.

"We have," Galfore told her.

"And the…the marriage? Is it only because you and Richard's father are 'old friends' that I am to be married?"

"No! No, Kori!" Galfore exclaimed. Richard noticed the tears behind the angry green in Kori's eyes, and instinctively, unconsciously, drifted closer to her and putting a hand on her arm. "You were to be married in any case. My friendship with Prince Bruce only hastened the process."

"It should not have been hastened," Kori whispered, tearing herself from Richard and racing out of the room.

"Kori!" Richard shouted, chasing after her. He followed her red hair through the entire castle, but she finally gave him the slip somewhere around one of the towers. Richard, panting, had to lean against a wall for support. His head was spinning. Why had Kori run from him? Was she afraid of him? Suspicious? Did she hate him? Was she angry? Confused? But hadn't they had a moment in the gardens? Could she possibly know his secret? _If there's any mercy in this world, let Kori stay ignorant!_

When his vision cleared, he realized that he was lost. Cursing under his breath, Richard tried to retrace his steps, only to come to an intersection he didn't recognize. Hoping for a stroke of luck, he turned right. No Kori, but he heard a voice talking in a strange language. He couldn't make out the words. Maybe the person could help him? Richard followed the voice, listening intently. It was a female voice, he was sure of it. He almost thought he recognized it. As Richard reached a forbidding black wood door, he pressed his ear to the wood and deduced that the voice was coming from behind the door. He was almost positive that he knew who it was now, even though he couldn't identify it. Richard silently pushed open the door and stood frozen for a moment.

"Rachel?" he asked, stunned and a little afraid. Rachel's eyes snapped open and her face drained of all color.

"What…what are you doing here?" she growled threateningly. Richard barely heard her; he was too busy staring at the space between her and the floor. "Richard!" Rachel snapped as she stood and crossed her arms. Richard gulped.

"I got lost."

"Yes you did," Rachel agreed darkly. Richard tensed, unsure if she was going to attack him or not.

"Can you show me how to get back?" he asked. She nodded once and walked out the door. Richard glanced around and noticed that the room only had two objects inside it; a small table and an ornate handheld mirror.

"Hurry up!" Rachel called. Richard hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. "This way," Rachel set a swift pace, but Richard matched it and stayed beside her.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating," she answered tensely.

"I mean—" he began. She stopped abruptly and faced him.

"I know what you mean. I'm not going to tell you, understand?" she snapped before resuming her brisk walk. Richard sighed and followed her. "Why were you even there?"

"I was following Kori, but I got lost. I heard you…what were you saying?"

"Nothing _you_ need to know. And let me guess…you upset her and tried to apologize."

"_Galfore_ upset her," Richard corrected.

"Right," Rachel rolled her eyes as the two rounded a corner.

"It's the truth," Richard protested. Rachel ignored him. There was silence from that point, which gave Richard time to think. Not particularly coherently, just…thinking. He thought about Rachel, and her parents, her past, and her previous activity. He thought of Kori…where was she? Was she alright? His thoughts turned to the mystery surrounding the castle and its inhabitants. It hadn't made itself known, but there was definitely an air of mystery. Richard feared it, not only for himself, but for Kori as well.

"Here are your chambers," Rachel said drily, stopping before the familiar door.

"Thanks," Richard muttered, opening his door. Before he could walk in, Rachel seized his wrist in an iron grip and pulled him back, stepping in so that their faces were close together.

"Say _nothing_ of what you saw, or I _will_ come after you," she hissed, tightening her grip.

"I won't, I promise," Richard assured her.

"_Promise_," Rachel scoffed before pushing him back. Her expression hardened. "Promises are always broken," she growled before vanishing down the corridor. Richard felt eyes on him and turned to see Gar, watching with an unreadable expression.

"Have you seen Kori?" Richard asked. Gar shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Richard thought he saw a trace of anger in his page's face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Gar growled before whipping around and stalking down the hall. Frowning, Richard went into his chambers. He needed some sleep.

* * *

><p>Kori was curled up on her bed, crying. Karen, Toni, and Kole were sitting around her, stroking her hair and saying reassuring words. Kori knew they were all false. She needed the truth; someone to shove her onto her feet and tell her she was a mess, someone to scoff and ask where her strength was, someone to sharply announce that princesses didn't cry, that Kori was overreacting and needed to get over it. Where was Rachel? <em>She's probably in her room.<em>

"Kori, what happened?" Toni asked, again. Kori decided that it was best to answer this time.

"My uncle...admitted something about my engagement. If not for his friendship with Prince Bruce...I would not be engaged!" Kori broke down into more sobs. Her ladies understood immediately. Kori felt betrayed; she had believed that she was marrying for her people, but was she really marrying for personal reasons?

"Kori, shh," Kole whispered soothingly, rubbing the princess' back in a comforting manner. "Everything is going to be fine. It's not a set engagement, remember?"

"And have you spoken to Richard about it all yet?" Toni asked. Kori hesitated.

"Exactly. He probably has his own thoughts on it all; you just need his opinion," Karen assured her.

"I don't quite follow your logic," Kori mumbled into her pillow.

"It all makes sense to us, dear. That's what matters," Toni teased lightly. Kori giggled.

"There, see? You're feeling better already!" Kole exclaimed.

"I suppose you are correct...I should go and find Richard. He is probably quite lost."

"Why would he be lost?" Karen asked. Kori sat up and looked down at the floor. "Kori?" Karen asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes?"

"Why would Richard be lost?"

"He may or may not have chased me through the castle," Kori admitted. Karen, Toni, and Kole giggled furiously, and Kori blushed. "What is so amusing?"

"He _chased_ you!" Kole finally burst out. Kori blushed.

"So?"

"He totally likes you!" Kole gushed. Toni and Karen nodded, grinning like idiots. Kori rolled her eyes, her face threatening to burst into a violent blush.

"You are jumping to conclusions, _again_."

"What do you mean 'again,' hm?" Karen asked indignantly.

"Well, there was the time you thought Garth was going to be beheaded for treason because you heard a couple words exchanged. And the time you assumed that Koma was ascending to the throne. And the time you believed the food was going to be rationed. _And_ the—"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Karen interrupted. Kori smirked.

"Still, you need to talk to Richard! Go talk!" Toni insisted.

"Who are you, my nursemaid?" Kori asked.

"No, we're your romantic counselors," Karen replied bluntly. Kori gaped at her.

"And we're counseling that you go talk to Richard," Toni finished as she, Kole, and Karen shoved Kori out of the room and pushed some large piece of furniture against the door. After a moment, realization dawned on Kori.

"Those are _my_ chambers!"

"We'll open them after you talk to Richard!" Kole told her. Kori heaved a sigh and walked down the corridor. She wasn't getting out of this one.

* * *

><p>Kori tentatively knocked on the door of Richard's chambers. She told herself over and over again that she was not nervous, but knew that she truly was. It was silly; Richard could not harm her, and she wasn't afraid that he would. He would never be cruel, and thus Kori's nervousness was completely unreasonable. And yet, at the same time, it wasn't. She couldn't explain why, but she was very nervous. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, her mind was racing to plan out the whole conversation...<p>

"Kori!" so lost in thoughts she had been, Kori had not noticed Richard opening the door until he said her name. She looked up at him and managed a smile.

"So I see you managed to get back?"

"I had some help from one of your friends."

"Rachel, I presume."

"Mm-hm. I don't think she likes me very much."

"She doesn't like anyone very much," Kori admitted.

"Any particular reason?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion. Kori gave him a slightly condescending look.

"Well Richard, considering her tragic past..."

"Trust issues," Richard finished. Kori laughed.

"You could say that."

"She can trust _me_, though," Richard said indignantly. Kori gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If it helps ease your mind, _I_ trust you," she told him. Richard smiled back in a way that simply made her rebellious heart flutter.

"It does," he confided honestly. "You know Kori—"

"Hey, what's up?" Gar had come around the corner and was waving. Kori almost mentally cursed him for interrupting—again— but could not find the harshness in her kind soul.

"Nothing much," Richard said casually. "Just talking to Kori."

"Good, because do I have an idea!"

"I do not know, do you have an idea?" Kori teased. Gar stuck out his tongue at her, and Richard chuckled.

"What's your idea, Gar?" he asked.

"We all need to go out to the lake and swim!" Gar proclaimed his idea.

"Um, Gar, you don't mean the girls too...?" Richard asked in confusion. Gar frowned.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Gar replied with his own question, just as bewildered. Kori suddenly began to laugh as she understood what was going through Richard's mind.

"Oh, you are not quite so well-versed about Tamaran as you would have me believe! Our styles of clothing are very different from those of everywhere around us, especially the women. Please, allow me to explain," eyes sparkling with humor, Kori prepared to approach the subject. "As you may have noticed, we do not have such dresses in Tamaran as you do in England; we prefer ours to be sleek. Because of this, women wear slightly different undergarments," as Kori continued to talk, Richard's ears turned red, as did Gar's face. "Some of us—like my sister and Tara—wear corsets to appear thinner than they are, but the majority of Tamaran's women wear only a dress and a simple pair of breeches with the legs cut off...as Gar would know from his encounter with Rachel," Kori shot the page a teasing glance, and he coughed. She giggled slightly at his embarrassment.

"But won't swimming get your dress wet then?" Richard asked. Kori almost laughed, but settled for shaking her head.

"Oh no! For swimming, a cloth is wrapped around the chest. I assure you, Richard, that Gar's idea will be most enjoyable when put into action! I shall go and prepare!" as Kori began to head back to her chambers, she paused. "I suggest you speak to someone about appropriate swimwear in Tamaran!" she called to Richard and Gar before giggling and vanishing around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!"<p>

"Yay!"

"Fun!"

"No."

Kori sighed. She had known this was coming. After a rather long (and absurd) discussion through her door about whether or not she had actually spoken to Richard, Kori had been allowed to enter, and discovered that Rachel had joined the other girls. The Azarathian had been silently reading in a dark corner, not even glancing up. She still hadn't looked up, even when Kori had revealed Gar's idea. The other girls had been all for it, but Rachel had offered her flat, one-word answer without even lifting her eyes from the page she was currently fixated on.

"Rachel, it would be best if you joined us. At least prepare in case you desire to swim and venture down with us. You may bring your book and read instead," Kori compromised. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh may I?" she asked. Kori blushed; she hadn't meant to sound bossy. Rachel closed her book, stood, and started for the door. "Then I suppose I should get ready."

"Me too," Kole agreed, hurrying after Rachel.

"Karen gets to close the door!" Toni jeered, hurrying after the other two girls and leaving the door ajar.

"Tell Jenny!" Kori called. Toni just waved as she ran out of sight.

"Kori? Can I ask you something?" Karen questioned, her cheeks tinted red. Kori, both curious and concerned, closed the door and sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. Karen plopped down in said open spot and shifted uncomfortable.

"What did you want to speak about?" Kori asked curiously.

"Well..."

"If this is an excuse to probe about my interactions with Richard—!"

"No!" Karen exclaimed quickly, shaking her head in a very violent manner. "It's about me and my denial, not you and yours," Kori's face turned red.

"I am not in denial!"

"I would press the issue, but that's not why I'm here."

"This must be serious," Kori commented. Karen bit her lip.

"It is. I don't want to go to the ball."

"What? Karen, you've been talking about this year's ball since last year's ball! Why don't you—?"

"I'm not interested in going as a favor," Karen muttered bitterly, her cheeks flushing brighter.

"Oh!" Kori's jaw dropped as realization dawned on her. "You mean you want Vic to..._ask you_ ask you?"

"Um...no."

"You _are_ in denial! This is serious," Kori all but gasped. Karen was always the one who was sure of where to put her feet—and everyone else's—and the one who was the boss of everyone else. Karen being in denial was simply not possible.

"I know!" Karen moaned, covering her face with her hands. "What do I do?" Kori patted her friend's back, then gave her a bewildered look.

"You are joking, correct? You claim that I am in denial, and yet you ask me to help you with your denial. How does that make sense?"

"I didn't think before asking for help," Karen admitted.

"Now that makes sense," Kori chuckled. Karen jerked her head up, offended. "Karen, a wonderful first step in any direction would be to go to the ball with Vic...but _not_ when he asks for a favor."

"Tell him I'll go, only if he asks me the way he's supposed to?" Karen perked up.

"That is correct," Kori nodded encouragingly. Karen leaned over and hugged Kori tightly.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed. Kori barely had time to nod before Karen was out the door to get ready for swimming. Kori chuckled, shaking her head. Then she closed her door again and began to search for her swim attire.

* * *

><p>Richard was sitting by the water with Gar, Vic, Roy, Wally, Isaiah, Garth, and Jericho. They were skipping stones, laughing at whoever threw the worst (usually Richard) and envying whoever threw the best (usually Gar) while Rachel sat under a tree reading a book and Jenny sat beside her, occasionally looking over Rachel's shoulder but mostly drawing something in the dust. Rachel had obviously loaned Jenny a dress, as the servant girl was wearing a gown of deep plum while Rachel wore navy. None of the other girls had yet made an appearance, and Richard was getting anxious. So anxious, in fact, that his next throw didn't even skim; it sank.<p>

"Nice," Rachel called dryly, looking up from her book to see who had thrown such a pathetic stone. Jenny smirked in agreement, and Rachel returned to the book.

"Okay, that one was even worse that your usual. What's going on?" Vic asked knowingly, putting out a hand to stop Isaiah's throw. The servant frowned, clearly upset that Vic had interrupted the throw that would surely beat Gar's nonchalant toss of seventeen skips.

"Nothing. Really, nothing," Richard said honestly.

"And that's the problem," Vic realized. "You want something to go down; you're bored here."

"Exactly," Richard sighed, flipping a stone in his hand and skimming it across the water. It beat Gar's throw by one skip. Everyone gaped at him in shock.

"Excuse me friends, but may we swim now?" Kori's voice asked. As though they had heard the dinner call, all of the boys turned to face the princess, who had a shy expression on her face. Toni and Kole, to her right, we're giggling so hard their faces were red, and Karen, the the left, simply looked the way she always did, confident and slightly arrogant.

"Sure thing, ladies," Vic replied with a bow.

"Hey Rachel, Jenny, you coming?" Wally called, gesturing to the pond. Jenny glanced at Rachel uncertainly, and the Azarathian rolled her eyes with a faint smile.

"Go on," she said, waving off the servant girl.

"What, you're not gonna jump in?" Roy asked. Rachel gave him a withering glare.

"No," she answered simply before returning to her book. Richard felt a tap on his shoulder and was drawn from the argument. Turning, he found himself facing Kori. Richard, having been raised to be a decent young man, simply smiled and read the expression in Kori's eyes as she held out a hand.

"Shall we be the first in?" she asked. Richard grinned and took the offered hand in his.

"We shall," he answered before the two ran onto the bridge that arced over the entire pond and leaped in.

* * *

><p>Kori surfaced and gasped for breath, her face split in a wide grin. Splashes erupted around her as her friends hurled themselves into the water, and Kori laughed, holding up a hand to block water as she kicked her legs to stay afloat.<p>

"Who did that?" Gar spluttered; apparently, he had been splashed. Toni whistled innocently and looked up at the sky in a bed nonchalant manner. Gar smirked and swept his hand across the water, but Toni dodged, leaving Kole in the path of the waves.

This, naturally, caused an all-out splash war.

Kori took cover behind a wooden post that supported the bridge, breathing heavily. The fight was going no-alliance style, with Garth winning. As the princess wrapped her arms around the part of the pole that was underwater and allowed herself to hang suspended I the shadows, she managed to relax for a few seconds, breathing deeply until she heard a faint splash behind her. Kori released the pole and spun around to see Richard, treading water beneath the bridge.

"Richard?" she asked softly.

"Taking cover: I could handle Garth, but not an all-out war between Wally and Jenny."

"I don't blame you," Kori giggled with a soft smile. Richard chuckled and drifted closer until Kori could see all the shades of blue in his eyes, the faint red in his cheeks, the way the water had slicked his hair back. She found her breathing beginning to hitch up, and chided herself sharply. _Stop this!_ But Kori's heart was creeping up into her throat, poisoning the judgment of her mind. Against her will, she was staring into his deep blue pools, hearing his breathing and memorizing the moment, trying to make it last forever...

"Hey, check it out!" Isaiah called. Kori and Richard swiftly swam from the shadows of the bridge and rejoined the others.

"What?" Kori asked curiously.

"Garth found an underground cave!" Kole explained excitedly, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. As Kori opened her mouth to ask another question, Garth burst to the surface.

"It's got some kind of weird thing blocking the entrance...I can't get very far," he said apologetically. There was a long, disappointed silence before Jericho's eyes brightened. He poked the nearest person—Karen—and gestured frantically to shore, where Rachel was reading her book. Karen grinned.

"Good idea, Jericho! I'll be back in a sec, guys," Karen said before swimming towards shore.

"What is she doing?" Kori asked confusedly.

"Trying to get killed?" Wally suggested helpfully, earning a slap upside the head from Jenny.

"No you idiot!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Look!" everyone squinted at the shore, where Karen was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring down at Rachel. "She's trying to get Rachel to help us!"

"Doesn't she know that's useless?" Isaiah asked curiously.

"No, because it isn't. Rachel might help, you never know," Vic put in a positive comment.

"Hey, check it out!" Roy snickered, pointing to where Karen was dragging a struggling Rachel to the water, dress discarded beneath the tree.

"Go Karen!" Isaiah shouted immaturely. Toni and Kole rolled their eyes at how silly he was being while the other boys joined in the cheering.

"Now this is just stupid. What are we, children?" Kori asked. Jenny shrugged, and Wally yelped.

"Hey! Who kicked me?"

"Hm, I have no idea. Maybe it was the bridge," Jenny responded sarcastically. "Ow!" she exclaimed a moment later before blaring darkly at the knight. "Wally!"

"What? It was the bridge!" he protested. Kori swam to Toni and Kole as swiftly as she could while Jenny and Wally started trying to fight while also trying to stay afloat.

"They're so…" Kori trailed off.

"Them?" Toni finished. Kole gave an unladylike snort and watched the fight.

"Why did you drag me over here?" Rachel asked, causing Kori to turn and realize that Karen and Rachel had reached the group.

"I found an underwater cave, but it won't open. We were hoping you could figure it out," Garth explained.

"If it's sealed, it's sealed," Rachel responded drily.

"Just see if you can help!" Roy insisted, shoving Rachel at Garth, who dragged her underwater. Jericho looked meaningfully at Roy and slowly drew a hand across his throat in the universal symbol of _you're so dead. _Roy gulped and looked down, although it was impossible to see through the reflection of the sky.

"Should someone make sure they're both okay?" Richard asked. As the last word left his lips, a red glow illuminated the water. A powerful, sucking current began to pull an unsuspecting Kori under, and she fought to keep her face above the water, taking one last gulp of air before…someone's hand around hers, pulling her back up, brought Kori's mind away from panicked shutdown, and she struggled to reach the surface. One more kick and she was free, breathing air and staring, wide-eyed, at her rescuer.

"Thank you, Richard."

"We got the cave open; let's go!" Garth's voice caused Kori and Richard to turn away from each other.

"Wait! There might be something down there," Rachel protested.

"Since when is the great Rachel Roth a coward?" Wally teased.

"I am not a coward; I am worried for the safety of Princess Koriand'r," Rachel growled.

"Don't be," Richard said. "As long as I'm around, nothing will ever touch her," Kori smiled, blushing, but she was only thinking one thing.

_Why must he make staying out of love so difficult?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, and there we have it; the fifth chapter. Short, slightly choppy, but in existance at last! Thanks to all my readers, favoriters, and alerters! And a very special thanks to those who took the extra few seconds to click that button and type up a review! You guys are the best!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been so friggin' squirrely! It's not even funny! Two paragraphs...poof goes the muse, and I get to play the "Skies Goes Crazy Searching For Her Muse" game -.- which is NOT FUN. If I was a cartoon character (I WISH!) I would be screaming, steaming, running in circles, etcetera. **

**Now now Skies, get back to posting the irritating chapter that you couldn't write!**

**Adam: Now if I told you, wouldn't that ruin the surprise? It depends on where the particular character is from and which powers I edited out; for instance, Garth is from Atlantis so he can breathe underwater but not control it, and Kori is from Tamaran so she has exceptional strength but not flight or starbolts, although our friends from England don't know about any of this except for Garth's "alleged" underwater-breathing ability. As for Bruce and Richard...well, the way I see it, England has all these twisted family trees, right? Bruce is second in line for the throne, but he's NOT the biological son of the king and queen, if that makes any sense. I'm confusing myself :p**

**Michelle Anders: Don't worry; Richard's secret will soon be (partially) revealed :D**

**RhianE: I have no clue why, but your excitement put the biggest smile on my face :)**

**archaeologygirl10: Thanks! **

**Bookielovesanimeeee: I'm glad you liked it! And yay :D somebody caught Gar's major jealousy issues! Can anyone say "Beast out?"**

**clarkLover1: Thanks! I almost feel bad for Kori when I type up those moments, the ones when she reminds herself that she doesn't want to love Richard...almost ;D**

**sapphirestar555: You're very welcome :D and I hope you haven't gone insane yet...kinda hard to get on fanfiction from an asylum ;D **

**Robstar4eva: Honestly? Neither can I :)**

**ThomasaT: Thanks!**

**In other news...**

**ARGHHH! I HAVE A NEW SOCIAL STUDUES TEACHER AND I HATE HIM! He screams, shouts, breaks the pencil sharpener, and puts us down! Today he called our class "incompetent," "stupid," and "immature," so…yeah. SAVE ME!**

**In more awesome (*cough*random*cough*) news...**

**I think "dank" is my new favorite word. It sounds so serious at first...then you look at it and go, "Really? That's a word?" because it sounds so silly! I wonder what people would do if I started using "dank" as an insult...? "You dank!" lol yes Skies, let's call people disagreeably damp, musty, and cold. I couldn't get in trouble for it though...hmm...I dunno. It might just catch on! XD IN A MILLION YEARS!**

**In more serious news: Um, sorry to have to say this, but my chapters might be getting even more spaced. As in it might take longer to get them up. See, I was recently diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and hearing that you have a disorder of any kind really tends to put a girl down. So bear with me, okay? This isn't the easiest time for me right now. I'll try my hardest and I will still be writing, don't worry, I just might lose focus more. Please, please don't be mad! I swear I will try! If you will just stick with the story through this...ahem...rough patch, thank you so much; that means a lot to me. :)**

**I'm so so so so SO sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really wanted to post! It's like 3 thousand sumthin' words, so please please PLEASE don't get too critical! At least it's not 2 thousand! XD**

**Disclaimer: Listen, I don't own anything, okay? So just...just leave me alone! Don't rub it in any more!**

* * *

><p>"So if you're done being lovebirds..." Gar said, causing Richard and Kori to turn as red as the roses in the gardens. "Lead the way, Garth!" the Atlantean nodded and dive underwater, followed by the others. When Rachel and Kori were the only ones left above the surface, Kori noticed the unusual emotion present in her friend's eyes; fear.<p>

"Rachel, what is down there that frightens you so?" she asked curiously, laying a hand on the Azarathian's shoulder in concern.

"I am _not_ afraid! Come on; we'll lose the others," Rachel shrugged Kori off and dove underwater. Kori frowned, but took a deep breath and submerged, eyes tightly closed at first. When she dared open them, she could not believe what she was seeing.

It was _beautiful_.

Beneath the calm surface of the pond lay a whole world. Close to the shore, the bottom of the pond was shallow and sandy, with round or flat, colorful pebbles speckling the white grains. Only a few yards away from shore, everything dropped sharply. Algae-covered cliffs of blue-gray stone fell smoothly to the white sand bottom, so far down that Kori got dizzy staring. Occasional pillars of algae-covered stone rose from the pit, a few of which even broke the surface. The very bottom of the pond was heavily decorated with foliage of all shades of green, red, and purple, and fish wove throughout the gently waving fronds. The posts that supported the bridge crashed into the peaceful pond bottom and stood out in stark contrast to the beautiful waterscape, with the shadow of the bridge being cast and hiding what lay beneath in pure darkness. The sunlight that penetrated the water danced and rippled through the currents, reflecting waving patterns onto every surface, including Kori's outstretched hand. Shaking her head to regain her senses, the princess resumed her downward plunge, following her friends towards a large round opening quite far down on the drop-off. Beneath the opening lay a round boulder that would fit quite perfectly in the opening, webbed with cracks and slightly shattered on the sand.

As Kori approached the yawning cavern of darkness, she saw that it was a tunnel, not a mere recess in the cliff face. She swam closer and saw Rachel vanish within the shadows. Mustering her courage, Kori plunged into the darkness and stretched her hands out in front of her. When she hit a wall and realized how narrow the tunnel had become, Kori started to panic. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer! Then someone was grabbing her arms, pulling her up, and Kori realized that the tunnel had become vertical. She began to swim again, faster now, and noticed a faint light above her. More determined than ever, Kori shot straight up—and broke clear of the surface, gasping for breath as she paddled in the cool water. Garth appeared next to her, and Kori looked around.

She was in a cavern; damp, gloomy, but beautiful. It was large, with crystals in all shades of purple, blue, and white decorating the walls and ceiling, and puddles on the soft lavender-gray stone and gray sand floor. At first, Kori couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but she looked up and realized that occasional clear crystals on the ceiling allowed sunlight to reach the cavern and pool on the floor. Kori had to smile at the sheer beauty, and let out a slight gasp of surprise when someone's hand was extended to her. Looking at the hand, she realized that it belonged to none other than Richard. Giving a soft smile but averting her eyes, Kori took the offered hand and allowed her betrothed to help her from the water. Everyone else was already out as well, and examining the cave.

"It's beautiful!" Kole exclaimed softly, staring around with wide eyes.

"Great, we saw it, can we go now?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Hold on, Rae! There's a passage back here; let's see where it goes!" Gar said, grinning as he ran into gloom. Rachel gritted her teeth.

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"I didn't call you 'that,' I called you Rae!" Gar responded cheekily. Before Rachel could murder Gar, Kori intervened.

"I, too, am curious as to where this passageway might lead!" she stated with an innocent smile. Rachel shot her a suspicious glare, but Kole also stepped up.

"Me too!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Vic caught on to the idea. There were nods all around, and Rachel crossed her arms.

"Whatever," she grumbled. Kori rolled her eyes and hurried into the dank passage, gently stroking the wall to her right with her fingers to have a point of reference. The stone was cold and slightly slimy beneath Kori's warm hand, and she shivered. The narrowness of the passage—at some points so narrow that she had to turn sideways to fit—made her feel claustrophobic and trapped, and the occasional drop of water that landed on her head often made her start violently. It was when she stepped beneath a small waterfall and was doused with frigid water that she impulsively released a scream, quickly stifled behind the hand that flew to cover her mouth.

"Kori?" Richard's voice, far behind her, accompanied by hasty footsteps, scuffling, the sounds of warm bodies being pushed roughly against stone, gasps of protest and shock, and a couple growls of anger, preceded a pleasantly warm hand clasping her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I am unharmed," she said, dropping her hand from her mouth and feeling her face flush at the idea that he had been so worried about her. _Oh, he truly is a gentleman. No, no Kori! He must not be; you must not grow so fond of him!_

"Good," he sighed in relief. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you,"

"I am sure you would have survived," she said coolly. _Is he trying to make me fall in love with him? Is he trying to make this difficult?_

"Well I'm not."

_He is._

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Gar cried from in front of Kori. The princess felt his warmth suddenly vanish and froze in horror.<p>

"Gar?" called a voice from near the back. There were a couple whispers, then the sound of a loud smack echoed through the passage.

"Eep!" Kori squealed as she felt her toe suddenly slip over the edge of a pit of questionable dip, the slippery ground making her footing unstable. Richard seized her arms tightly and pulled her back, away from the edge.

"What happened?" Rachel called, her voice adopting a strange, almost crystalline quality as it travelled up through the damp corridor and past the other travelers.

"Uh...there's a pit..." Gar muttered from below Kori's feet.

"We couldn't tell," Jenny replied sarcastically from directly behind Richard.

"There's nothing down here; I think you guys have to jump across," Gar said. Kori prepared to jump, about to leap as far as he legs would take her, but Richard stepped in front of her. Kori bristled at the action.

"Somebody needs to stay and pull Gar up, as well as direct everyone across. You're the most authoritative one here, with your status; you and whoever's at the end need to get him out of that pit," Richard said calmly. Kori opened her mouth to retort, but could find no fault with his reasoning. With a slight growl, she shrank against the side of the passage and peered through the gloom as Richard backed up, ran three steps, and cleared the pit in a powerful leap.

_He is as graceful as a deer, _she thought._ No! Do not think like that! Remember how he ordered you to stay behind!_

"Come on; it's not too very far," Richard called encouragingly. Kori heard Jenny's light footsteps as the servant girl flung herself at the gap, and the faint sound that signified that her small form had safely reached the other side. The princess listened as person after person raced past and cleared the gap; Vic, Wally, Joseph, Roy, Garth, Kole, Toni, Karen, Isaiah...finally, only Kori and Rachel remained.

"Gar? We are going to lift you out of the pit; do not fear!" Kori called encouragingly.

"Sorry Kori, but I landed on my arm funny; it hurts seriously bad, and I can't use it," Gar called up apologetically. Kori frowned thoughtfully with worry, pushing her obvious concerns about the swim back to the surface to the recesses of her troubled mind.

"Do not worry. Rachel will descend into the pit and help you to escape!" she said with some degree of forced brightness, feeling the scourge of Rachel's glare through the cold darkness that was closing in.

"I will?" Rachel asked dangerously.

"Yes Rachel, you will. After all, you are much smaller and lighter than I; would it not be easiest for me to lift you out?" she asked innocently. Rachel growled menacingly, but Kori sensed that the Azarathian was aware of her defeat. She felt Rachel lower herself until she was lying on her stomach at the brim of the depths, and stretched one arm into the darkness of the pit.

"Gar, I want you to stretch up with your good arm until you feel my hand so I have an estimate of how far I have to fall," she called down. Kori felt her friend start violently and stiffen until her entire body was completely rigid. "How far are you reaching?"

"As far as I can."

"Okay, I can jump that far," Rachel said, half to herself. Kori felt her try to pull her arm back. "Uh, Gar? You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologized as Rachel retracted her hand from the blackness. Kori giggled, and Rachel gave her a light smack to the back of the head.

"Rachel!" the princess gasped in mock horror.

"You don't want to be treated like royalty, I won't treat you like royalty," the Azarathian replied, and Kori knew that she was smirking. "Gar, back away from the edge," Rachel called, sitting up and turning around, seizing the edge of the pit before pushing away from the safety of the path. Kori's eyes, finally adjusting to the darkness, saw the jagged rocks a moment before Rachel cried out in pain and fell into darkness, blood smearing where her hands had been.

"Rachel?" Kori called fearfully. There was a long silence, and the princess began to panic. What if Rachel had struck a rock and fallen unconscious? What if she had become gravely injured? What if...?

"I'm fine," Rachel's voice was faint, but true. Kori sighed with immense relief. "Just some blood on my hands; nothing too bad."

"Can you still hold me up?" Gar asked curiously. The sound of a loud smack echoed up to Kori's ears.

"Of course, you idiot!"

"Well I was just concerned!"

"Don't be. Now step on my hands; Kori get ready," Kori stretched her arms down, but Gar did not ascend. "I said to get on, you moron!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Gar protested. Another smack.

"Did that _sound_ like it hurt?"

"It hurt _me_!" another smack. "Okay okay, I get it!" another smack. "Stop hitting me; I'll go!" a moment later, Kori had her arms wrapped around Gar's chest and was pulling him up to safety. The task was quite easy for the princess; she was of Tamaran, after all. Gar seemed rather surprised when he easily rose out of the hole and tumbled onto the safe path, clutching his left arm to his chest. Kori looked over him briefly to assure herself that he was otherwise undamaged before reaching back into the black depths.

"Rachel, I am ready to bring you up," she called softly. Her words were swiftly met with the feel of Rachel's small hands in hers; Kori could feel the sticky wetness of her friend's blood as it gave a cruel warmth to her own palms. With the slightest of shudders, the princess rocked back on her knees, drawing up Rachel as she did. She could hear her friend struggling to climb on her own, loose rocks clattering down as her feet kicked at the edge until she finally scrambled over the edge of the pit to fall onto Kori, flattening them both with surprising force and eliciting a chuckle from Gar. Rachel rolled off of the princess and climbed to her feet, curling her hands into partial fists but not actually closing them.

"When I get hold of you..." she began her dire threat. Kori swiftly scrambled to her feet.

"Please, Rachel, let us first worry about reaching the other side; with your hands and Gar's arm, I am not certain that you can make the jump."

"I can _make_ the jump," Rachel growled, running for the edge and launching herself across.

"Never let it be said that I couldn't do what anyone else could!" Gar added cheerfully as he followed. Kori heard a moderate-volume thump swiftly followed by a loud thud and multiple curses in Rachel's voice from across the gap, so she assumed that he had made it. With a roll of her eyes and a bright smile, the princess of Tamaran summoned her strength and charged at the edge herself.

* * *

><p>Richard glared at Karen angrily.<p>

"Well _I_ say we go _this_ way!" he pointed to the left, as though making the most violent gesture would somehow win the argument. Karen stomped her foot in rage and frustration.

"Well _too bad_, we're going _that_ way!" she pointed straight ahead. They got up in each other's faces, both refusing to back down. Joseph finally stepped between them and gently shoved them apart, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's just take a vote!" Kole suggested. "All in favor of going straight?" a few hands rose into the air. "In favor of going left?" a much larger portion of the group joined Richard's side. "Looks like we're going left. Lead the way, Richard," Kole said brightly. Karen steamed as the knight walked calmly down the passage, head held high in victory. Joseph, bringing up the rear of the group, paused and tapped on Wally's shoulder, pantomiming for a knife. Nodding in understanding, the swift young knight drew his knife from his belt and held it out. Joseph cautiously took it and etched an arrow into the wall, pointing down the corridor so that Kori, Rachel, and Gar would know where to go. Handing the knife back to its owner, Joseph followed after the others.

* * *

><p>"Gar, you are <em>such<em> a—"

"Oh don't start _that_ again! _You're_ the one who's a—"

"Friends, _please_—" Kori struggled to make both of them see reason, but sighed with defeat. Gar and Rachel had been fighting since the pit, and showed no signs of stopping. Kori resigned herself to giving up, lost in thought as she walked. She thought about Richard.

_He is quite a gentleman...handsome, polite, considerate, kind...yet I sense he is hiding something. And I have no intention of marrying yet! Oh how I despise Uncle Galfore at the moment! But Richard is a fair friend, I shall grant him that. As for a future husband? Someone's husband, but not mine. My husband will meet me in years time, not b arrangement but by chance. Richard is not the man; love does not spring from occasions as this, and I must love to marry. So I will not marry Richard. _

The three of them were so distracted that they didn't realize that the tunnel was branching off, didn't notice Joseph's arrow, didn't even see the passage that their friends had gone down.

They just kept walking straight ahead, deeper into the labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! But then again, how many of you guys guessed that they wouldn't notice the arrow? Oh! And in case you forgot, there's a poll on my profile that needs responses! Please take it! And review ;D<strong>

**Again, let's go through the cycles; read, review, repeat**

**Choose, vote...that's it really**

**So please vote! And REVIEW or I'll send immortal-Terra to your house! And SHE can't be hurt -.- sucks, right? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh! Sorry again guys, but I've been INSANELY busy, and I'm a little behind at the moment. Also, my Internet and I broke up D: but don't worry; we made up. AND WORST OF ALL, my laptop crashed when I was almost done, so I had to get a new one (laptop) and start over! HOWEVER I am resuming my normal writing schedule of practically all day, so yeah. And this wrote itself, so don't blame me for its...it-ness. Or shortness D:**

* * *

><p>As Kori walked down the tunnel, she found herself growing ever-worried. With each resonating step she took, she felt a slight tug in her heart, continuously growing stronger. The choking, smothering darkness crowded around her, filling her nose, her mouth, her eyes as she struggled through. Rachel and Gar were just behind her, but this was Kori's struggle. The darkness was only in her heart, she knew. What she didn't know was why, or what it was.<p>

"Hey, are we going the right way?" Gar asked nervously.

"No. Let's turn around and go back," Rachel replied.

"There is a mark on the wall," Kori gently touched it, and could have sworn that she felt it warm. "Let us continue," she kept walking, and Rachel grew more jumpy with every step they took. This is most certainly not like her. _I wonder what is—?_

"Check it out!" Gar darted ahead and hefted aside a stone door to reveal a huge chamber full of twisted stone gargoyles, a pool of crystal water, an armchair, some falcons, a small table and chair, and a hole in the ceiling. Marks were etched into the walls; strange marks, like another language. Rachel began to mutter under her breath, stepping into the room and turning in slow circles. Kori followed her, as did Gar, but both were interested in different things. Gar rushed straight to the falcons while Kori investigated the pool. Curious, she dipped in a bare foot and was surprised when it did not touch bottom, but icy currents. Shivering, Kori pulled back her dripping leg and observed as Gar talked softly to the birds in their cages.

"What is the purpose of this?" Kori asked curiously. Gar looked at her with sad eyes.

"Whatever it is, these falcons haven't been fed for days. They're starving!" Kori hurried over and gasped. Branded into each bird's stomach was the royal seal; these birds had clearly been stolen from the imperial aviary!

"They were stolen from my family," she growled, clenching her powerful fists and looking at Rachel, who had stopped her turns and was standing completely rigid, her pallid face ashen with fear.

"Rae? What's wrong?" Gar asked. Rachel didn't even reprimand him for the nickname.

"Kori...these marks are in Azarathian. They're not exactly supporting Tamaran, either, or me."

"Then you mean...?"

"Yes. You have a spy in your castle."

* * *

><p>Richard scowled, pausing again to listen, but Kori wasn't coming. He could feel a foul blackness slowly creeping into his soul with every move he made down the passage. It swept over him in waves, crashing and receding.<p>

"We should turn around," he said, worried.

"Finally admitting I was right?" Karen asked with a smirk.

"No...worried Kori may have missed the turn," he replied evenly. Kole and Toni exchanged a knowing look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Toni said with a smile. Richard raised an eyebrow, and both girls burst into hysterical giggles. With a sigh, Richard resigned himself to simply sliding along the passage to lead the way back.

He would never understand girls.

* * *

><p>Kori stared at Rachel in shock.<p>

"But...who?"

"I don't know."

"What am I missing here?" Gar asked cluelessly.

"Surely you must have some—!"

"Kori. All I know is that they are aware of my ancestry," Rachel replied. Kori gasped.

"You do not think...?

"It could be."

"I'm so totally lost!" Gar complained. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's obviously not him."

"Agreed."

"...Should I be offended?"

"Kori!" Richard cried, bursting in.

"Richard! Oh it is terrible! There is a spy who knows of Rachel and—"

"That's it! I gotta know what's going on here!" Gar shouted.

"Sh!" Rachel, Kori, and Richard shushed him.

"No way!" Gar exploded.

"Garfield!" Rachel growled. "You will be quiet!"

"...okay..."

"Whatever's goin' on in here, I don't like it," Vic pointed out. "Let's get back to the castle."

* * *

><p>Richard shifted uncomfortably in Kori's unusually large room. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for Kori and Rachel to speak. Richard didn't know if this was the best idea, but agreed that these were the most trustworthy people he had met—other than Bruce and Alfred, of course. Kori slowly stood. The teens looked at her. There was no chatter, no whispered conversation, no hurried exchange of glances. All attention was on the princess. She took a deep breath.<p>

"There is a spy inside the castle," she said. Now, everyone began to talk anxiously, turning to one another and voicing there opinions. "Please...if everyone would just...please be silent," Kori's attempts at reattaining peace were useless. Then Rachel stood.

"Quiet!" she shouted. Deafening silence fell over the room. "We know this because Trigon has spies everywhere, and knows that what he wants is here."

"What does he want?" Karen asked.

"His daughter," Rachel replied. Richard saw her shift uncomfortably, the only visible sign of nervousness he had ever seen in the girl. "Me."

"You're a princess?" Gar asked in shock. Rachel nodded, biting her lip. Richard rose and moved to stand by her, resting a hand on the Azarathian's shoulder.

"I hope everyone here understands the courage it took for her to come forward. Our trust is in you to stay silent. Not even Galfore may know," Richard said. Emotion raged in Gar's eyes.

"How come you knew?" he shouted, springing to his feet. He opened his mouth to continue, but Richard cut him off.

"Kori came to me and showed me a book, which is now safe in a secret location."

"You should have told me," Gar scowled, sitting back down and glaring. Richard followed his gaze to where his own hand was still on Rachel's shoulder.

"No we should not have," Kori corrected. "Because we did not have Rachel's consent. She did not even want me to know about her status.

"So how'd you find out?" this was Gar, again.

"Kori found a book," Richard repeated. Had Gar even heard the answer to the last question? Gar kept scowling, and Richard began to grow quite uncomfortable. Eventually, he shifted away from Rachel and towards Kori, almost instinctively seeking comfort from the red-haired beauty. Gar's gaze slackened and Richard absentmindedly wondered if the two events were connected, but chalked it up to coincidence.

"I don't want anyone to treat me differently," Rachel said firmly, ignoring Richard's former plight. "Act like you don't know, in any way you can. If not talking to me is what it takes, avoid me. I don't care, just don't treat me differently."

"No problem!" Gar told her with a grin.

* * *

><p>Kori was walking with Rachel and Gar down one of the hallways, naturally between her ever-bickering friends. Currently, they were arguing about whether or not Gar could actually ask a girl to the ball. Also whether or not someone would actually ask Rachel. Kori sighed heavily as the banter continued, just as it had continued for the time it took to walk half of the castle.<p>

"Come on, Rae. Everybody in Capital Castle knows nobody's gonna ask you."

"Don't count on that. And I don't know who you'd ask either; the unlucky girl would have to have no senses whatsoever!"

"I already have someone in mind."

"Who could you possibly ask? Nobody would be dumb enough to go with you!" Rachel jibed. Gar stopped and stepped around Kori, getting face-to-face with Rachel.

"Don't call Tara stupid, or I'll knock you against a wall," he threatened. Rachel blanched.

"Tara?" she whispered. After a moment, redness flowed to her face. "That's who you're asking? Tara? The girl with a knife pointed at me?" she shouted. Kori pulled them apart before Rachel could strangle the boy.

"Please, no more fighting!" she begged.

"Hey guys!" Tara came around the corner and shot Rachel a slight glare. Kori turned up her nose and Rachel's eyes narrowed. Gar, however, smiled and walked up to the girl.

"So...I hear there's a dance coming up."

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna go?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Tara tackled Gar in a hug. Gar turned and shot a triumphant smile at the girls while they stated in in disbelief, anger, and hurt.

"Come on, Kori," Rachel growled. Kori looked down to see fires raging in her friend's eyes. "We're not wanted here," the two continued their walk down the hall, pausing when they saw Karen and Vic. "What is it with today and asking people to the dance?"

"Come on, Karen!" Vic begged. "I'm on my knees here!"

"No!" she snapped. "If you can come to me and actually ask me, than sure! But I am not anyone's favor!"

The girls kept walking, in time to see Toni slap Isaiah across the face. Hard.

"Wonder what he did," Rachel muttered. Kori stayed silent, unhappy at the discord caused by the ball.

"You selfish pig! I am never going to the ball with you!" Jenny's voice could be heard.

"Oh yes you are!" that was Wally's voice, followed by a yelp.

"Wallace! This isn't funny!" Rachel and Kori paused as Jenny screamed. "I don't care, I'm not going with you!" they darted down the hall, up a staircase, and onto the castle roof to see Wally leaning over the edge. Jenny was hanging in thin air, saved from falling only by Wally's hands around her wrists. Rachel chuckled while Kori darted over and grabbed Jenny, pulling the servant girl onto the roof. Jenny was even paler than normal.

"Jenny, what happened?" Kori asked. Jenny scowled at Wally.

"Sir Wanna-Be over there asked me to the ball. I said no five times before he threw me over the roof and said he'd drop me if I didn't say yes."

"Well I think you two make an adorable couple," Kori said with a knowing smile. Jenny's face was suddenly flooded with color as her eyes narrowed.

"...What?" she asked dangerously.

"You didn't fall. You have to go to the ball with him," Kori explained. Jenny thought for a moment, then screamed.

"I wish you had let me fall!" she growled at Kori before storming off the roof alone. Wally chuckled and chased her.

"Hey come on, Jen, don't be like that!"

"Well. That's one way to convince somebody to go to the ball," Rachel commented. Kori giggled and the two descended the stairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooo sorry it was so short, but I didn't think you guys deserved to wait any longer :( I'll update when I can.<strong>


End file.
